Back to the Labyrinth
by Sphinx47
Summary: FINISHED!Sarah returns to the Labyrinth after 3 years, but she didn't want to come back on purpose. She ends up being stuck in the Labyrinth and her thoughts about Jareth is changing.
1. The Book is more than it seems

Back to the Labyrinth  
  
This is my first fan fiction that I ever put on the web, so please bear with me. Rating will be PG to PG-13. I write as I go. I let it flow out. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. The Book is more than it seems  
  
It has been three years since Sarah had her adventure in the Labyrinth. She hasn't been back and really doesn't plane to. She talks to her friends Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus from time to time. She never asked about Jareth. She really didn't want to hear it.  
  
Sarah was sitting in her English class. It was the last period of the day. She was a senior now in her high school. She had a few friends, but that was it. The teens thought she was weird for being herself and into fantasy tales and books. They were more into the boy bands and fads that were going on at the time. She did have dates a few months later, but no true love. The guys just wanted a good time and that was it.   
  
The bell rang and the students grabbed their books and left. Sarah placed her books in her bag and started to leave the classroom. She looked out the window quickly and thought she saw a white barn owl sitting on a limb of an oak tree. She pulled a double take and it was gone. She shrugged and thought it was nothing as she headed down the hall.   
  
She turned to the left and headed to her locker. She finished her homework in all her classes when they had five minutes to talk and study. She found her Labyrinth book at the bottom of her locker. "How did that get here?" She said to herself.  
  
"Talking to your imaginary friends again, Sarah?" Asked the boy next to her and laughed as he walked away. "Williams is such a freak." He let out to one of his buddies. They didn't care if Sarah heard them talking.   
  
Sarah sighed and put the book back in her bag. She went out the door and headed to the park. She had an hour till she really had to be home and watch her half brother Toby. It was also her turn to cook supper for him and was dreading it.   
  
Toby was four now. He barely remembered what happened that night. He remembered the goblins and Jareth.   
  
Sarah sat down on a bench and looked up at the clock tower. She had forty-five minutes left. She watched the birds fly around for a moment as the wind lightly touched her face. She placed her hand down on the stone bench and then suddenly drew it back. She looked down and saw her book lying there. "What!" She yelled. "How the hell did it get out of my bag?" She pulled her book bag off her shoulder and saw that it was still tied up like she had it. She searched for a hole and found nothing. Sarah sensed that she was being watched and looked up. She saw the barn owl again. She grabbed the book and walked over to the bird of prey. "Jareth, leave me alone. I had enough of you the first time."   
  
The owl just blinked its eyes and didn't move as Sarah took a quick glance to see if anyone was watching.   
  
"Is there something special about this book?" She asked. "It was in a drawer at home. You must have gotten it out."  
  
The owl just ruffled its feathers and blinked again.  
  
Sarah sighed, "Just leave me alone." She went back to the bench and picked up her book bag. She threw it on her shoulder and stopped at a wastebasket. She took a glance at the owl and then the book in her hands. She let a smirk out on her face and looked at the bird as she dropped it in the trash. She looked up at the clock and decided to go home.  
  
The owl watched her walk away and then grabbed the book out of the trash. It followed her and landed in a tree. It placed the book against a limb and waited.  
  
  
  
Sarah saw her stepmother sitting at a desk paying bills. It was Friday night. Sarah found Toby watching a favorite show of his.   
  
"Sarah, you're early." her stepmother replied. She held up a twenty-dollar bill. "Your father and I decided that you could order pizza tonight."  
  
This surprised Sarah. "Thanks." She said as she took the money and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Don't put it in your account for that car you are trying to get. Get the food and give me the change on my nightstand." Karen stressed in her voice.  
  
Sarah sighed and nodded. "Oh, alright."  
  
Her father came downstairs and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "How are you?" Then he went over to Karen and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Have you told her?"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"  
  
Karen put the checkbook up in her purse. "Richard, you tell her. I have to get my bag ready." She stood up and placed the chair behind the desk. She didn't look back as she went up the stairs.  
  
"We are going away for the weekend." He said slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll be back on Sunday. Your Aunt Trina will be here in the morning."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter!" Sarah yelled. "I can take care of Toby myself."  
  
Toby was giggling and bouncing on the couch.  
  
"Toby, sit down." said Richard and then he turned back to Sarah. "She is watching Toby. You are going with your cousins to camp."  
  
"No, I'm not." Sarah said hotly.  
  
"You are not staying alone all weekend. I don't want a party going on here like last time." Richard remembered hearing something going on wild in her room three years ago. There was confetti everywhere.   
  
"Last time?" She repeated  
  
"Go pack you bags tonight." Richard went upstairs and headed to the bedroom.  
  
Sarah sighed, "It's not fair."  
  
Two hours later, Sarah's folks left and the pizza came. She and the little boy ate. Then Sarah placed the change on her stepmother's nightstand and sighed heavily. She had her heart set on that car. She threw her book bag in her room and opened the window. She went to the bathroom to give Toby his bath.  
  
This was the owl's chance. It flapped its wings and snatched the book. It glided into Sarah's room and placed the book on the desk. It landed for a moment and looked at the room. Some things have changed, but only a few posters. The owl flew back to the tree and waited.  
  
Sarah returned after she put Toby to bed. She was happy that was over with. Now she had to pack her bags for that trip that she didn't want to take. She turned on the lights and saw that her Labyrinth book was on the desk. "What the hell?" She looked out the window and yelled, "Jareth, I don't believe you."  
  
The owl flew in and Jareth appeared once more in her room. He wore a pair of black leather boots that went to the thigh. A deep red shirt that was opened at the chest. He had on that necklace he wore years ago. A black leather waistcoat that flared down to the floor in the back. He smiled, "Sarah, it's been a long time." He took one step forward. "Hogwart and the others have chatted with you, but you have not called me back. I've been watching you."  
  
Sarah took a step back. She couldn't believe that he was back. "I didn't want to see you after what happened."  
  
Jareth glanced down at her bags, "Going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"No." She replied quickly.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "So, your father is sending you away."  
  
"How long have you been spying on me?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. She was getting very impatient with him. She wanted him gone in a way, but her mind was wondering how she could get out of that trip.  
  
Jareth gave her one his famous looks. "From time to time. I saw that last date you were on. That guy wasn't for you at all."  
  
"What do you want, Jareth?" She asked.   
  
"Come back to the Labyrinth with me. You have no place here." He said. He paused as though he was thinking what he was going to say. He could hear her heart beating so fast in her chest. She was beautiful as ever. "The teenagers treats you badly at that school. Your stepmother wants you to hurry and move out." Jareth waited for her to digest this. He held out his hand. "Come with me."  
  
Sarah took another step back and picked up the book. "What's so special about this book?"   
  
Jareth flinted and said quickly, "I knew it was your favorite." He knew more than that, but don't want to tell her unless he had to.  
  
She cocked her head and tapped the book on her chin. "I think if I get rid of this then I will get rid of you." She decided to deal with her world. She ran passed in and down the stairs. She went over to the fireplace as the flames roared.  
  
Jareth appeared in an instant. "Stop. You do that and then you'll never see Hoggle and the others again." He was still in love with her and would do anything to make her come back.  
  
"You saying this book is something more than it seems." Sarah asked and looked down at it. She never thought of that.  
  
"That's the only link you have to my world." He told her part of the truth. "You are the only one that can come to the Labyrinth." He went close to her. His cheek was almost touching hers. He said softly, "Do you really want to lose that?"  
  
The doorbell rang and a voice said, "Sarah, we came early. The weather was starting to get bad and we want to be here on time."  
  
Jareth didn't give Sarah to decide. He grabbed her by the arm as Sarah dropped the book on the floor. He pulled her to the nearest door and they entered his throne room as her aunt opened the door.  
  
"Sarah?" yelled out Aunt Trina. No one was in the room. 


	2. Jareth's Chambers

2. Jareth's Chambers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people! I love Jim Henson's work. :o)  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth with hatred in her eyes, "Why did you do that? I have to be back there. I made my decision and I wanted to stay home."  
  
Jareth said nothing and made a crystal appear. He watched her living room and saw that the book was still there. "Sarah, you dropped the book."  
  
She looked around her and saw that she did. "So?"  
  
"Look." He held it out to her and they both watched. "Your cousin found it."  
  
"Jimmy." Sarah replied. "He'll probably put it on the shelve."  
  
Then they both saw in horror what happened next. The other boys came in fighting and Jimmy let go of the book. It went into the flames.  
  
Sarah took a step back as Jareth threw the crystal down and it shattered. She never saw him so angry. "What's wrong?"  
  
The Goblin King looked at her, "Wrong! Nothing. The good news that you are now stuck here with me and your pals." He let out a smile and then turned away from her. Also he thought to himself, I couldn't go back unless I find another one of those books or someone else calls for me to take another child away and that happens very rare now days.   
  
"What?" Sarah sank to the floor. She was stuck in the Underground. There was no other way to go back. Tears ran down her cheek. She was torn inside. She kind of wanted to stay here, but she had to go back. That was her world. She looked up at him, "Jareth," She said softly, "If you love me you would tell me how to leave the Underground."  
  
Jareth was taken back at that, "Sarah." He turned to her and kneeled beside her. "Yes, there's another way. You have to find another book, but that's nearly impossible. You will have to wait till another person from your world wishes a child to be taken away."  
  
Sarah looked over to him, "Like I did."  
  
He nodded, "Then you would have to follow me back to your world and hunt that book down."  
  
"How many are there?" She asked.  
  
Jareth leaned his head back and sighed, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." He was telling the truth then. He helped her up. "But in the meantime, you are my guest here."  
  
She looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was telling the truth. "I want to see Hoggle and the others." She let out a yawn. She didn't know that she was so tired.  
  
Jareth snapped his fingers and a goblin appeared. "Take Lady Sarah to my chambers. She needs her rest." He slowly sank into his throne and let out a heavy sigh as Sarah followed the goblin out of the room. He drummed his fingers on the throne's arm and placed his other hand on his chin. He told her most of the truth. He heard that there was another labyrinth south of this one and had a huge library. The rumor said that it had another one of those Labyrinth books. Jareth wanted to use that as a last resort. He was satisfied that Sarah was back, but he hated that she wanted to go back to that awful world. Maybe, he thought if I turn my charms on her right that she will marry me and be my queen. He let out a grin at the thought of that and laughed.  
  
Sarah followed the goblin down a flight of stairs and then to the right. Her head was spinning as he stomach turned. "Oh, I ate too much pizza." She said.  
  
The goblin turned his huge head toward her, "Pizza? Never heard of that." He tapped the ring in his nose and noticed that she was looking rather pale. "I think His Highness might have something for that, but I don't know what's it's called." He led her up another flight of stairs.  
  
She grabbed her side and replied, "I hope so." She looked up at the stairway. It was a long way up. "How much farther?"  
  
He stopped by a huge double door. It had Jareth's symbol on the handles and on the archway. There were a pair of guards and they snapped in attention. They opened the door and Sarah slowly followed the goblin. "If you need anything just ring the bell." He pointed to a rope that was hanging by a king-sized bed. He bowed deeply to her and left.  
  
Sarah looked around Jareth's chambers. The bed was draped in black, deep red blue and purple satin or silk. They were peacock, she thought to herself. Four huge pillows at the top of the bed in solid colors that matched. She saw a closet door and decided to have a quick peek. She slowly opened it and saw that it was a long walk-in closet. Rows of the Goblin King's fancy garments was on each side. Her jaw dropped at the sight. She felt her stomach do a flip again and she shut the door. There was a big window that was big enough for someone to sit on. That one was the one he was on when she was having the ballroom dream, but she didn't know that. There were three mirrors by the closet door. Just like a department store, she thought. Their frames were black and glittery. A black marble top table was by the door. There were four chairs that were made of black ash that matched. Each cover matched the bed. One nightstand on the left side of the bed with a crystal light and it was on gleaming a shade a green. It went with your mood. There was a desk made of the same ash over by the wall that had another large crystal, but it did nothing. Another one of those chairs was nudged against it.   
  
Sarah then noticed that the floor was carpet. It was deep that it went to her ankles. It was the same peacock shade, but more of the brighter colors than the black. Everything was glittery. She saw a bench by the foot of the bed and sat down. She decided to take off her loafers and socks. She placed her bare feet on the carpet and couldn't believe how soft it was. "Whoa." She said with a little excitement in her voice. She began to smile and she didn't know it.   
  
Then Sarah peered over by the desk and saw another door. All of the doors had the same handles like the outside one. She got up and opened it. "Damn." She said as a light came on. She was in the biggest bathroom she ever saw. The tub was deep and looked like it was a hot tub. Everything was black and glittery. There was a stained glass window above the tub. It was a dragon with a faerie on it's back. The faerie had long green hair and she was nude. Her dragonfly wings were black and green. The dragon had a green body, black and purple wings. Its underbelly was black.   
  
Sarah went over to the counter and found a bottle of bubble bath. "This is my favorite," she said. She thought about where it came from and shrugged. She wanted to take a quick bath and head to bed before Jareth popped in. She looked around for any spies and found none. She looked for a faucet and saw only two spheres. She touched one and the water poured in like a waterfall. She felt the water to check it was warm. It was just the way she liked it. She found a long towel and set it on the counter. Then she opened the bottle and poured a cup into the water. She closed it and set it down. She looked around again and decided to close the door. She took her clothes off and set them down on a table neatly. She went over to the sphere and turned the water off. She pulled a hair thingy out of her pants pocket and put her hair up. She slowly climbed in the warm water and sighed with relief. Sarah sank down to her shoulders and relaxed.  
  
She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Sarah doesn't know how long she will be stuck in the Labyrinth, but she might as well enjoy herself. In a way she did miss the place. She smiled to herself about three years ago. She was young and was more worried about Toby at the time. She knew that she would have been in big trouble, but time is different here. Maybe, she thought to herself, it will slow down again.  
  
Jareth made his way back to his chambers. He wanted to see how she was adjusting to her situation. He placed his hands behind his back as the door opened. He walked in and let out a small grin when he saw her shoes on the floor. Then he let out a sly smile when he realized where she was. He slowly took a few steps toward the door and then it flew open. He saw a wonderful sight. Sarah's eyes were closed at the moment when he spoke, "Well, now. I see that you find my chambers to your liking."  
  
Sarah's eyes opened wide and stared at him in horror. Her mouth dropped and she screamed, "You ever heard of knocking!" She covered her chest with her arms.  
  
He kept his smile on and leaned on the doorway. "Yes, but this is my castle. I come and go as I see fit." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
She pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them. She changed subjects, "When was the last time someone wished a kid away?" She wished he left her alone so she could get dressed.  
  
"Three years ago." Jareth replied. "It's rare now. Most of these heathens are dumber than a doorknob. They forget things after four or five minutes. I think it's the inbreeding."  
  
Sarah let out a giggle. She felt a lot better now. Her stomach stopped hurting, but she was still getting sleepy. "My stomach was hurting, but now its not."  
  
Jareth turned his head away and looked over to the crystal by his bed. It was now a light pink. He let a small smile touch his lips. "The waters in my chambers have healing abilities." He turned to her and said gently, "You and I are the only two that allowed in here." He flipped his right hand and a crystal appeared. "Here is something for you to wear to rest in." He threw it in the air and it became a forest green nightgown. He placed it on the counter and left.   
  
As the door closed, Sarah got out and dried off. She tied the towel around her body and looked at the gown. It was very beautiful and made out of silk. She decided to put it on. It was the right size, of course. It was sleeveless and flowed down to her feet. She untied her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Jareth was sitting on the window holding a crystal in his hand. Quickly she went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She watched blow the crystal out of his hand. It became a bubble and drifted down. "What were you doing?" She asked.  
  
The Goblin King slid off the window and walked to the edge. He smiled, "A message for Hedgewart." He said nothing else as he took a quick glance at the nightstand crystal. It was still light pink. "I will leave you alone now. Good night, Sarah." He bowed his head and left the room.  
  
Sarah looked over to the crystal and slid across the bed. She touched it lightly and it did nothing. Sleep took her over. She pulled the covers down and climbed in. It felt wonderful against her skin and she drifted off. 


	3. Friends to the rescue

. Friends to the rescue  
  
Hoggle was standing by a table in his little hut. He was mixing up a new batch of faerie spray when he saw a bubble floating by his window. "Bah." He snorted. "What's that rat, Jareth, up to now?" he put his spraying can down and opened the door. The bubble just floated near his eyes.  
  
"I heard that, Hog brain." The Goblin King's voice bellowed as his face appeared within the clear sphere.  
  
The dwarf jumped up and placed his hands on his hat. "Your Majesty!" He said in a happy voice as though he acted like this was a nice surprise. "What an honor to see you once again."  
  
"Stop the brown nosing, you coward." Jareth replied as he let out a smug look. "Sarah has returned." Then his face disappeared and Sarah appeared. She was sleeping on his bed.  
  
Hoggle's eyes narrowed, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I did nothing what so ever." Jareth answered him as his face rematerialized and smiled. "She wants to see you and the others. Come to the castle in the morning." Then his face disappeared and the bubble popped.  
  
Hoggle didn't know what to think as he scratched his forehead. He blinked his eyes a few times and shrugged. "Guess it will be better to find Ludo and Sir Didymus." He closed the door and took out a key. He locked it and set off to find the others.  
  
  
  
Jareth let a small yawn go on his face. It was getting late for him. He stood up from his throne and headed to the stairs. He stopped and snapped his gloved fingers.  
  
A guard wearing spikes all over his armor ran in. He almost tripped on his own feet. "Yes, Sire?" He squeaked out and bowed deeply. He fell over.  
  
Jareth sighed and waited for the goblin to get up. "As soon as Lady Sarah's friends arrive at the gates, summon me."  
  
The Goblin blinked and replied quickly, "Yes, Your Highness." Then he bowed again and fell over again.  
  
"Get some lighter armor, you idiot." The King of the Goblins replied as he rolled his eyes. He went down the stairs. He made his way back to his chambers. He gave the same orders to the guards at his door and went in.   
  
He smiled as he peered over to the sleeping Sarah. He crossed his arms over his chest. This is a feast for the eyes, he thought, I've been waiting for this for three years. Quietly, he walked toward her and looked over to the sphere. It was light purple. He lowered his arms as leaned over her. She was covered up to her chest and one arm was resting by her right side. He gently picked her hand up and nuzzled it with his cheek. He watched to see if she moved and set it back down. Sarah was breathing deeply as he placed his hands on the bed. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He was about to kiss her on the lips, but decided against it. He thought she might wake up and slap him. He smiled at that thought and backed away from her.   
  
He waved his arms and instantly his outfit changed. He now wore a deep green robe. He was thinking lying beside her, but thought he might be pushing it. I have plenty of time to make my moves, he thought. He flicked his right hand and crystal showed up out of thin air. He placed it down gently on the floor and a long couch appeared. It matched everything else, of course. He lied down, as he looked one more time over to Sarah. Then he closed his eyes and let out a small smile as he drifted away.  
  
Hoggle reached Sir Didymus's new home. He and Ludo talked into moving out of the Bog of Eternal Stench. They had a hard time doing that too. The fox moved to a big tree not far from the castle. He saw Ludo resting outside the door. "Didymus!" Called out the dwarf.  
  
Sir Didymus poked his head out of a hole in the tree. "Who's calling?" He looked down and saw his old friend. "Hoggle, what brings you here so late?"  
  
Ludo opened his eyes and smiled. "Hoggle. Friend." He rose to his big feet and gave Hoggle a hug.   
  
"Put me down!" Hoggle shouted. "Put me down!"  
  
The beast replied quickly, "Sorry, Hoggle." He gently put the dwarf down on the ground.   
  
"I have something important to tell you." Said Hoggle as he backed away from Ludo. He dusted himself off and looked up at Didymus.  
  
Didymus cocked his head. "Well, what is it, ole friend?"  
  
"Sarah is in Jareth's castle," he said.  
  
Didymus and Ludo looked at each other. The fox asked, "Did he capture her?"  
  
Hoggle shrugged, "I don't know. Jareth sent me a message and showed Sarah asleep in a bed."   
  
The fox jumped down and landed by his feet. "He must have found a way back into her world and slipped a sleeping spell on her. We must go to the castle at once and fight to the death to save her."  
  
"Must find Sarah." Ludo added.  
  
Didymus whistled. "Ambrosis, come here." The sheep dog popped his head over a bush and then came out. The little fox jumped on him. "We must go at once." He kicked the dog in the sides. "Tally ho!"  
  
Ambrosis reared on his hind legs and ran off toward the castle as Ludo and Hoggle looked at each other. "I swear that fox is going to get himself killed one of these days." Hoggle said as he followed him.  
  
"Brother, wait." Ludo called after him.  
  
It was almost morning when the misfit gang arrived at the gates of the Goblin City. As always, Didymus was ready for any action. He jumped off Ambrosis and knocked on the gate. "Let us in you fiends!" He yelled out. "You have no right to keep us out." He went over to the sleeping guard and knocked him in the head. "Let us in, you nuts and bolts. I will fight you to the death if we are not let in soon."  
  
Hoggle rolled his eye and sighed, "Here we go again."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sarah woke up with her faced buried into a pillow. She raised her head and said out loud, "Oh, it must have been a dream."   
  
"The dream hasn't ended yet, my dear." Jareth answered.  
  
She jerked her head to the sound of his voice. He was sitting at the table pouring a glass of juice for him. She saw that he was wearing a green robe. She shifted her eyes over to the other side of the bed and saw that he didn't sleep there. Then she stared at the couch and nodded slowly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he poured a glass for her. He set the pitcher down and looked up over to the crystal. It was again light pink and he smiled. He changed his expression on his face as Sarah looked back to him.  
  
She let out a small smile, "To be honest, I did." She sat up slowly and stretched her arms over her head. "That was really the best sleep I had in years." Sarah looked over to the table and saw all sorts of food. It was the biggest breakfast bar she ever laid her eyes on.  
  
Jareth took a piece of bread and set it on his plate. "I'm glad to hear it." He stood up and then pulled a chair out across from where he sat. "Please, do join me." He motioned his hand over to the chair. "You must be starving."  
  
Sarah hesitated a little. Last time she ate something in this world, her head was spinning and she drifted into a dream. She decided since she was stuck for now, that the food should be safe. Her stomach let out a small growl and she looked down. She blushed, "I guess I am then." Sarah stood up as Jareth held out his hand. She took it into hers. It felt so warm and inviting. She was surprised at that.  
  
He smiled at her as she sat down. He pushed her chair gently and sat back down. "It's nice to have a pretty face to look at while eating, for a change." He told her truthfully. "Far better than looking at these drably walls and goblins."  
  
Sarah looked down at the table. There were all sorts of fruit and nuts in the center. Three types of bread at every corner. A small ham was at Jareth's end of the table. She gently grabbed a piece of bread and set it down on her plate. She noticed that the plates were deep red. She took an apple and then some almonds as she placed a napkin on her lap. She has forgotten that Jareth was watching her as she began to nibble on the almonds. She looked up at him and blushed again, "What?"  
  
A smug look brushed on his face, "Nothing. You have better manners than these crooks of mine." He bit a piece of bread off and watched her grab the glass. His eyes peered over to the crystal again. The pink shade was now growing deeper.  
  
They ate together in silence for a while and then there was a pounding sound at the door. Jareth stood up quickly and waved for the door to open. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
The goblin with the spiky armor was standing there. This time he changed the armor to no spikes, but the hat was the same and heavy. "Sire, the dwarf and the others are at the gate."  
  
"Let them in and have them escorted to my throne room at once." The Goblin King ordered.  
  
Sarah stood up as she threw her napkin down on her plate. "Hoggle and the others are here." She started to head over to the bathroom to change when she heard Jareth's voice.  
  
"Stop." He said as the main door closed. "Where are you going?"  
  
She played with her fingers and replied slowly, "I wanted to change back into my clothes."  
  
Jareth placed his hands on his hips. "Those will not do. They are filthy." He waved his hands and the robe that he wore disappeared in a second. Then he was fully dressed. He wore a white shirt as his necklace dangled from his neck. A pair of blue pants with black leather boots and coat. He placed his palms together and a crystal appeared. He rolled it in his hands and said, "Why don't you wear this?" He threw it on the bed and it became a blue box with a ribbon on the top. Then he headed to the door and left her alone as he smiled to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Open up, I say!" Yelled Didymus and then the gate opened. He jumped back and climbed on Ambrosis' back. "It's about time."  
  
A pair of guards appeared and said in unison, "The King would like you to join him in his throne room."  
  
Hoggle raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a trap."  
  
"Find Sarah." Ludo said as he looked down at Hoggle and then Didymus.   
  
Didymus nodded once and looked down at the ground. Then he looked up at the castle. "What choice do we have?" He winked at them and yelled, "Charge!" He kicked the dog's sides and off they all ran toward the castle gate. They knocked goblins down if they were in their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah looked over to the box and sighed, "What does he have up his sleeve now?" She went over to it and opened it. She found a black shirt with bell sleeves, a pair of blue pants and black leather boots. She shrugged and put her socks back on. Then she went to the bathroom and found her bra. She ran back to the main room as she put it on. She sat down and pulled on the pants and boots. She stood up and put the shirt on. She headed over the mirror and looked at herself. The shirt was a v-neck and showed some cleavage. There was a brooch nestled in the center. She noticed it was Jareth's symbol. She smiled to herself and twirled around as she looked at every angle. She ran by the crystal as it turned another deeper shade of pink. She rang the bell and the door opened.   
  
One of the guards came in, "Yes, Your Ladyship?" He bowed his head.  
  
"I want to go to the throne room." She said as she twirled her hair around her finger. Behind her, the food disappeared; the bed made itself and the room was like as she entered.  
  
"At once, my Lady." He bowed again and led her away.  
  
Hoggle followed Didymus up the stairs and entered the throne room. He was panting so hard. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He placed his hand on his chest.  
  
Didymus yelled, "Where is Sarah?"  
  
Jareth was sitting on his throne as he looked at them. He turned his head as Sarah entered the room and smiled. She looks perfect, he thought to himself. Her outfit matched his.  
  
"I'm here, Sir Didymus." She said as she walked over to Jareth and then smiled at them.  
  
They all dropped their jaws as Jareth stood beside her. Hoggle's mind was racing as well as his heart. "Sarah?" 


	4. Sarah's Decision

4.Sarah's decision  
  
Sarah smiled at them and then ran over Hoggle. She gave him a great big hug. Then she did the same with the others. "It's so good to see you without that mirror." she said as took a few steps back after giving Sir Didymus a hug.  
  
"My Lady." replied the fox with excitement. "What happened?"  
  
Sarah hesitated. She looked over to Jareth, "Can I have a moment alone with my friends, Jareth?"  
  
The Goblin King nodded. He would please her for now. Normally he would have abject. He looked over to a guard and ordered, "Take them to the main hall." He watched them leave as he sat back down. He made two balls appear and sent one to follow them.  
  
Sarah leaned against the wall and sighed. She was glad to see her friends in the flesh and fur.   
  
"So, my dear," said Sir Didymus. "What happened?"  
  
She told from the last period in school to last night. She felt like they didn't need to know about her bath and having breakfast with Jareth.   
  
"You have to find one of those books?" asked Hoggle.  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yep."  
  
Didymus placed a finger on his chin. "I heard of a library in another labyrinth, but I do not where."  
  
She looked over to the fox. "Well, that's some sign of hope. Just keep thinking about it. Those books must come from this world and somehow got to mine."   
  
Hoggle turned toward the throne room, "Well, you can stay with me till Sir Didymus remembers." He smiled as he patted her hand.  
  
"Sarah stay with us." added Ludo as he gave her a big toothy grin.  
  
She smiled at them and then replied slowly, "I can't."  
  
Jareth let a smug grin out as he watched Sarah and the others. He was hoping that she would stay with him. He made both crystals disappear as he headed back to his chambers for a moment. He wanted to check the crystal light before they return. The Goblin King popped in his room and looked over to the nightstand. Again the crystal glowed a deep pink and then changed to another shade. It never showed his mood at all. Only who he was in love with. He appeared back to his throne and waited for them to return.  
  
"Why not, my Lady?" Didymus was saddened at this. He was certain that she would come back with them and get away from this awful place.  
  
"I need to stay with Jareth." Sarah said as she rubbed her chin. She wanted to go with them, but she had to stay just in case someone wished a child away. Granted she knew that Jareth could pop up anywhere in his realm, but for some reason her feelings toward him have been slowly changing. She wanted to search them out while she was here.  
  
"He put a spell on her." Hoggle said hotly. "I knew it. That rat."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "No, Hoggle. It was nothing like that. Like I said, I'm a guest here, and he should let you come and see me anytime you want."  
  
"If you need us?" replied the little fox as Ambrosis whimpered. The sheep dog didn't like the idea one bit. He could sense something was going on, but couldn't tell anyone.  
  
She smiled and pushed away from the wall, "I'll call like I always do." She nodded to them and they did the same. She led them back the way the guard took them. For some reason she thought they would get lost since the castle was big and had all sorts of turns.  
  
They entered the throne room while the Goblin King waited patiently. Sarah stood in front of him and took a deep breath. She said calmly, "I decided to stay here in the castle, but I want my friends to visit me."  
  
Jareth leaned on one side of the throne's arm and tapped his finger on his nose. He was acting like he was really thinking about this, but he knew she would want that. Then he sat back up and shrugged, "Whatever pleases you, Sarah." He smiled at her.  
  
The others smiled at this. They were happy. They nodded to Jareth and patted Sarah on the shoulder.   
  
"Sir Didymus," The Goblin King chimed.  
  
The fox bowed his head and took off his hat, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Stop trying to beat my doors down every time you come here." Jareth said like a teacher would in class.  
  
Didymus paused for a long moment and then replied, "Of course, Your Highness."  
  
"Well, Sarah," Hoggle added slowly. "I think it's time we should leave." He didn't want to stay in Jareth's presence any longer than he had to. He always felt creepy and frightened when the Goblin King was around.  
  
Sarah nodded and took a quick glance at Jareth, "Okay, and Hoggle. I'll walk with you to the castle gate." She turned and walked with them without looking back. She thought about what Didymus said about the other Labyrinth. She will ask Jareth about that when she gets the chance. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought of him. She noticed that it did that whenever she was around him. What am I feeling, she thought. What's this control he has over me? Or what control do I have over him, she thought. She shook her head as though to clear it.  
  
Jareth sighed as they left. He had forgotten that little fox was smarter than he looks. He knew that Sarah would ask about as soon as she gets the chance and he doesn't want that. He thought that he would show around the castle and a garden that she didn't see when she was there the first time. He nodded to himself once and smiled. Yes, that would be a perfect distraction, he thought. He would set the plan out as soon as she returned.  
  
"Sarah, you have certainly grown into a lovely lady." Sir Didymus said. He looked over to Hoggle. "Wouldn't you agree, Sir Hoggle?"  
  
Hoggle looked at her and blushed. "Oh!" Then he turned his face away. He didn't want her to know how much he cares for her.  
  
Sarah's face flushed at that remark. "Why thank you." She thought about why did Jareth loved her and said, "I wonder why he loves me."  
  
"I don't love you." Hoggle blurted out.  
  
She looked up at him and giggled, "Not you." She knew he did, but he would never admit it. "No, I'm talking about Jareth."  
  
"The Goblin King loves you?" Asked Sir Didymus. "Then that would explain a lot of things."  
  
"Like what?" She said.  
  
"The clothes, and the sudden change toward you in front of us." the fox answered. "Do you know why he does?"  
  
Sarah tried to think back three years ago. She thought about what the tale she was telling Toby when he was screaming. Then she said, "Yes, I do. 'But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her.'" She stopped and looked up at the castle. "I wished him to be in love with me and he is." She thought why she did that. At the time she didn't have anyone, but she did. She felt that her dad took his love away, because of Toby, but she knew now why he acted like that. Toby needed more attention than she did, because he couldn't take care of himself.   
  
"Anything wrong, my Lady?" asked Didymus as Ambrosis whined.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I just got a lot of thinking to do."  
  
They said nothing else till they reached the gate. Sarah waved good-bye to them and headed back up to the throne room. She realized that she made him feel heart broken when she didn't take his side. She wanted to apologize to him for what she did. She was stupid at the time, but she had to get her brother back.   
  
As she came into the throne room, Jareth stood up and said, "Why don't I give you a tour of the castle and then maybe we'll have lunch in a garden?"  
  
Sarah smiled at this. She decided to change her attitude about him. "That would be perfect." She replied. 


	5. Cinda's Visit

5. Cinda's Visit  
  
Jareth wasn't really expecting that type of answer so quickly. He thought that she would have hesitated and then answered 'yes'. He wondered what changed her mind. He placed his hands on his hips. "Well, now, my dear, what's with this change of heart?"  
  
Sarah lowered her head. Then she looked up at him, "I'm sorry the way I acted three years ago. I was more worried about Toby and my ass in trouble with Dad."  
  
He looked at her with full concern. She has grown up, he thought. "Let's not dwell on this right now." He took her by the arm and held her hand. "You want to see the rest of the castle or go to the garden?"  
  
She blinked and sighed. What is this feeling have toward him now, she thought. He has this awe and I can fight it. "The castle would be fine."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Very well." He took her upstairs.   
  
She followed him and wondered how long he's been here. "Jareth, how long have you ruled the Goblin City?"  
  
He stopped at an entranceway and turned to her. He stared into her brown eyes and sighed, "Way too long, Sarah." He placed a finger on his chin and thought about. "Centuries no less." He went to the right and replied, "No sense showing you this room."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Yes, I think it does look familiar." They both peered into the Escher room. In her mind, Jareth's voice echoed. She heard him singing, "How you turned my world, you precious thing."   
  
He paused. "There's really nothing much to look at. The goblins are just about every room with their loud belches, and nasty habits." He turned and looked around the hall. "It would be best if we just go to the garden." He pulled her close to him as six guards came down the hall.  
  
Sarah's heart was racing as Jareth took one step back into a doorway. In a blink of an eye, the brown stones of the castle melted. They were surrounded by different shades of green. There were trees of every kind imagined around them. A small pond was at the right. She looked up and the sky was blue. Jareth let go of her and he walked over to a bench made out twigs. She felt a tiny pain in her heart. It was like she didn't want him to let go. The air was sweeter than honey. There were arrays of flowers at every corner. Tiny faeries were flying around. Some were dancing on lily pads. "This looks more like a fairytale."  
  
Jareth sat down, "This is my realm. Hardly anyone comes on this side of the Labyrinth." he watched her kneel down and lightly touched a pink rose.   
  
She didn't know what the rose would feel like here, but it was soft like in her world. "Well, I didn't." She placed her hand on her knee and got on her feet. She looked over to him, "Is this," She motioned her right hand to the garden. "Your softer side?" She let out a small grin on her face.  
  
He laughed, "Now, what brought that on?" He rose to his feet and went closer to her. "The last time you were here, I had to show my bad side. I did everything for you. It's been a long time since I had a challenge." He walked behind her as the wind blew and the faeries giggled. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sarah turned her head toward him. She was about to say something, but stopped. Her mind and heart were racing wildly. She didn't know what do, but her heart was telling her to listen.  
  
He leaned in her ear and said softly, "Listen."  
  
The faeries flickered around the trees and sang sweetly. It was almost angelic. They stood there in silence and watched them dance. The faeries flipped around and then they dashed away.  
  
Jareth looked up and saw the sky growing darker. "Damn, not again." He let go of Sarah. "Stand behind me."  
  
She stared up into the sky, "What's going on?" She asked. She saw the clouds twirling almost like they were forming a tornado. It began to thunder as the wind blew hard.   
  
"Just do as I say, Sarah." Jareth said sternly as he pushed her behind him. He waited to see who was coming, but then he knew whom it was.  
  
Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder and saw a blinding light come down from the sky. It landed in front of them as a pair of pair of black and green dragonfly wings came out of the light. They were wrapped around a female figure. She rose up as a trail of long green hair cascaded down to the ground. Her skin was pale as the moon. She wore a see through dress that was solid green. It went down to her feet and was split on both thighs. It was sleeveless. She had a tattoo of a dragon on her left leg. Her eyes were a deep green. Her nose was tiny on her face. She wore a green and black feather crown and her point ears stuck out of her hair. Sarah recognized her at once. "The stained glass." She whispered.  
  
Jareth jerked his head back toward Sarah. "What stained glass?"  
  
"I thought I smelled a human in your Labyrinth." The faerie said in a high angelic voice. She sniffed the air again. "But I can't smell another." She glanced over to Sarah's face. "Ah, so she has returned."  
  
"What do you want, Cinda?" Jareth finally said.  
  
Cinda took a few steps back and acted like she was hurt, "Ah, why the rudeness, Goblin King?" She laughed at the last part. "That's not a way to treat a guest in your realm."  
  
Jareth took a step forward, "Sarah is a guest here. You are not." He placed his right hand behind him and made a crystal.   
  
Sarah looked down at it and watched him flicked his wrist. The crystal turned into another bubble and went back to the castle swiftly. She turned her eyes over to the female fae.  
  
Cinda took out a black lace fan and covered her face. "And what are your plans for this little one?" she closed the fan and pointed it to Sarah. "Going to show her a good time and then turn her into a goblin!" She laughed again.   
  
"What I do in my realm," He said fiercely. "Is my business."   
  
Sarah heard something in the distance. It sounded like an army was coming. The goblins, she thought. She took a step back and watched Jareth talking to this weird faerie. Things aren't always what they seem, she thought.  
  
Cinda rolled her green eyes. "I thought you would say that, Jareth." She walked slowly over toward Sarah.  
  
Jareth darted in front of Sarah and raised his hand. Another crystal formed in his hand. "Stay away from her."  
  
The fae busted out laughing again. She sounded like a banshee. "Oh, I think I figured it out." She tapped her fan on her chin a few times. "Yes, I do know." She smiled evilly at him and then stared into Sarah's eyes. She shifted her eyes back to Jareth. "You want her to be your queen." She said slowly.  
  
Sarah's heart jumped. She felt tightness in her throat. Her mouth suddenly became dry. "Jareth, is that true?"  
  
He turned toward her and said, "Sarah."  
  
Suddenly a trumpet blared in the air. The goblin army jumped out of the bushed and yelled. Sarah counted at least twenty of them. There may be more.  
  
Cinda laughed as she rose in the sky, "Oh, is that the best you can do, Jareth?" She snapped her fingers once and the clouds above her roared. Sarah ran to Jareth and grabbed his waist. The wind blew madly around them as the goblins tried to hold their ground. A dragon's head appeared out of the clouds. It was like the one in the stained glass. The full body appeared and it was flapping its wings. The dragon was causing the wind. Cinda landed on its back and said, "Thanks for the laugh, Jareth. We will meet again soon." Just in an instant, the sky became clear like it was before and the faerie was gone. 


	6. Sarah's Powers

6. Sarah's Powers  
  
"Good, she left." Said a goblin.  
  
"Yes. I can't stand her."  
  
"Her dragon scared me so much that I pissed in my armor."   
  
"You think that was bad-"  
  
Jareth raised his hand in the air and yelled, "Silence!"  
  
The goblin army turned their heads to the king and blinked. Some of them recoiled and started to head back to the Goblin City. They hated it when he yelled.   
  
Jareth looked at them, "You cowards. You couldn't lead ants to a picnic."  
  
Sarah left out a belly laugh at that one. Then she let go of him and took a few steps back. "Where does Cinda live?"  
  
He stepped away and sat back down on the bench. He let out a heavy sigh. "She lives south of here. She wanted to marry me at one time." He looked up at Sarah. "Now, what stained glass you were talking about?" He ordered the goblins to go home.  
  
Sarah picked up a stand of her hair and twirled it around her fingers. "The one in the bathroom above the tub."  
  
Jareth stood up quickly. "There's no such thing in there." He grabbed her by the wrist as he stood up. He turned toward the castle and they appeared back into his chambers. The bathroom door was in front of them as Jareth kicked it opened. He pointed above the tub and there was nothing there but a small hole.  
  
Sarah's mouth dropped and Jareth let go of her wrist. She went over to the tub and pointed. "It was there last night." She described to him what it looked like.  
  
He slammed his fist on the counter and Sarah jumped, "Damn her. She was spying on you last night." He went over to her and gave her an order; "Next time you see that faerie or dragon, tell me at once." He left the room and headed back to the throne room.  
  
Sarah stared at the hole for a moment and went to the main room. She never thought that was a spy. She went over to the bed and looked over at the crystal light. It was now a very deep pink. It was almost red, but some black flickered in and out. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. She leaned back and flopped down. "What a day." She said and sighed.   
  
She thought about what Cinda said about Jareth wanting her to his queen. "So, he wants me to be his queen." she said to herself. Sometimes it was better to talk to yourself when you are trying to figure something out. She looked down at her chest and picked up the brooch. She held against her heart for a long moment as she took some deep breathes. Sarah sat back up and peered over to the crystal. It was a deep fuchsia. She raised an eyebrow. "Why does that change color?" She put the brooch back on and touched the light. She remembered first seeing it green. Then the next time she saw it, it was almost red with black. Now it was about fuchsia and magenta. She watched it as she thought about Jareth and her feelings toward him. She had to admit to herself that she was head over heels. She thought he was handsome the first time she saw him and really didn't know what to think after that. At the time she was scared out of her wits. She widened her eyes as she saw the light turn red and said, "I think I do love him."  
  
Hoggle paced back and forth in front of Didymus' tree. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at the ground. He sighed heavily, "I thought she hated him."   
  
Sir Didymus peeked out of his hole while he was eating a piece of fruit. "Lady Sarah did in the beginning, but it has been three years since she saw Jareth. She's a young woman with needs and desires." He munched some more and spitted out a seed. "She might be in love with him as well."  
  
"Sarah." Moaned Ludo as he looked up at the castle. The sun was starting to set down.  
  
The dwarf kicked up a rock and it landed by the beast. "Ooh. Stupid Jareth. He's messing with her head. I know it."  
  
"Who's stupid?" Jareth's voice echoed.  
  
Hoggle jumped up in the air and then turned. He met the Goblin King face to face and his jaw dropped. "No one." He whimpered out.  
  
Jareth was kneeling down to meet Hoggle's eyes. "Really?" He let out a coy smile. "I could have sworn I heard you say that I was stupid." He stood up and leaned on the fox's tree.  
  
Hoggle let out a fake laugh, "You? Ha! Ha! Certainly not you, Your Majesty." He took a few steps back and bumped into Ludo.  
  
The Goblin King said, "I know you care for her, Hog brain, but I have not messed with her head." He pushed off the tree and placed his hands behind his back. "She is here and that should all matter to you and nothing else."  
  
Didymus spoke, "Did I see Cinda's dragon earlier?" He hoped to change the subject and save Hoggle from being tormented by Jareth.  
  
Jareth glared at the fox, "Yes, and that isn't your concern either." With that, he disappeared.  
  
The fox nodded slowly, "I know whose Labyrinth has that library." He looked at Hoggle. "Cinda."  
  
Hoggle grunted, "She's worse than Jareth. Sarah might leave him now, but then we have to figure a way to get her out without him knowing."  
  
Didymus sighed and shook his head, "I doubt that, friend. She may want to stay here." He looked up at the castle. "I will tell Sarah, but it's up to her now."  
  
Sarah decided to get up and look around the castle. She had a feeling that she should be able to after all. She stood up and went over to the door. It opened up without her telling it or pushing. When she stepped out the guards gave her some type of salute and bowed their heads. She cocked an eyebrow and thought they must have heard something. She started to go to the throne room and check on Jareth, but he was making his way to see her. She stopped at the moment she saw him.  
  
"Since we had nothing to eat at lunch," Jareth chimed. "I say we should have an early dinner."  
  
Sarah stared into his eyes, "Yes, but I hope we don't get any more surprises." She went closer to him and asked, "How many enemies do you have?" She never really thought about it. The book never said anything about this world other than he was the Goblin King and everything else she knew. She had that book memorized. She had wished that it did continued on and had other series, but didn't find any.  
  
"A few more." He replied. "Cinda is the worst though." He took her hand. "The stars are coming out. You would never see a more beautiful sight in you life, but I have."  
  
"Really?" She grinned lightly. "And what was that?"  
  
He caressed her cheek with the back of his gloved hand, "You."  
  
She felt very happy at that and was about to kiss him on the cheek till she felt like they were being watched. She turned her gaze over Jareth's right shoulder and saw a crowd of goblins standing in the doorway.   
  
Jareth turned. He sighed and was about to tell them off.  
  
Then Sarah did it for him. "Okay, there's nothing to see here. Go on. This isn't All My Goblins, alright."  
  
He watched them scatter and laughed, "All My Goblins? I thought it was All My Children." He took a few steps and she followed. They were still hand and hand.  
  
"I can make smart ass remarks if I want to."   
  
Jareth shook his head and led her down the hall. There were some tapestries of faeries fighting humans and goblins. A lion being petted by an ugly female goblin was in the middle of a wall. He stopped in front of a wooden door. He placed his hand on her eyes. "Close them."  
  
Sarah smiled, "What?"  
  
"Just do it, Sarah." he opened the door and said. "Stay here till I come back."  
  
Sarah heard the door shut and waited for a minute. She thought I bet he's making a fancy table with candlelight under the stars. Maybe a few musicians playing a sweet song in the right corner. The food would be cocktail shrimp, a salad and other fancy things.   
  
Just then the door and opened. The Goblin King grasped her hand and said calmly, "You can come in now, my dear."  
  
She opened her eyes and went after him. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god." She exclaimed. She saw everything that she was thinking. She turned to him and said, "You read my mind."  
  
He only shook his head and smiled. "No, Sarah. You wished it."   
  
Sarah walked past him as she looked up at the stars. She could tell then that she really wasn't on her world. None of the star patterns matched the constellations she knew. Then she felt her clothes changed. She jerked her head down and saw that she was now wearing a solid black dress. She raised her arms and saw the bell sleeves were longer. They almost touched the floor. The dress had an empress waist that was lined with sliver. Still had cleavage going on and the brooch was still at the same spot. She then noticed that it was all made of silk. She felt the side of her face and her hair was pulled back. It was only the sides though.  
  
"I did give you certain powers after all." Jareth said as Sarah turned to look at him. He wore a solid black outfit too. The same things he on earlier, but now all black. His necklace set on his chest.   
  
"You did?" She asked and titled her head. "When?"  
  
Jareth went over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. "Three years ago." He watched her sit down and he leaned into her ear. "What said is said."  
  
They began to eat as Sarah sighed. She started to wonder if he was an immortal human or something else. She thought about what the book said and it never did. Well, she thought, it doesn't matter since I love him anyway. She looked up when she saw Jareth disappear suddenly and then came back in a second. He went to check the crystal light in his chambers.  
  
"You have been awfully quiet, Sarah." Jareth replied. "What is going on in that head of yours?"  
  
Sarah took her glass of wine and slipped. She never drank much. Only on special occasions though. She hoped that it didn't make her tipsy. "Just been thinking, that's all."  
  
He put his elbows on the table and leaned in, "You don't have to keep secrets from me, now. If you are still thinking about going back home, that will take a long time."  
  
She set the glass down and said, "Is the book different for every Labyrinth or is it the same one?"   
  
Jareth sighed and looked away from her. "Sarah, it's the same. It depends on the wish."   
  
"The wish." She repeated. "You mean that I changed the word 'goblins' to 'faeries' instead."  
  
He nodded once, "Then you would have dealt with Cinda," He stood up and placed his hand behind his back. "And you wouldn't have won." He snapped his fingers and the music changed. He held out his hand, "Shall we dance?"  
  
Sarah scooted her chair back and took it. She placed her other hand on his shoulder as he put his around her waist. They glided to the right as she listened to the song. It was the same one she heard in the ballroom dream.   
  
The couple danced around and around for a long time till they were standing by the ledge looking down on the Goblin City. Jareth's arms were wrapped around her waist as his chin was nestled in her ear. The moon began to rise in the east of the Labyrinth as Sarah spoke, "Are you of the fae?"  
  
"I was wondering when you was going to ask that." He answered her. "Yes, I am."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash. Jareth let Sarah go and peered over to the city gates. Then a goblin voice yelled out, "Sorry, Your Highness. Humongous fell over again."  
  
Sarah snickered. Jareth shook his head and said. "They certainly know how to ruin a moment." 


	7. The mind is gone

7. The mind is gone  
  
Sarah made her way back to Jareth's chambers alone. She had a feeling that the goblins were going to mess up a perfect evening. They may be ugly looking, she thought, but at least they're funny. They were very loyal to Jareth and would do their best to please him. Also she was noticing that every time she passed one, they would lower their heads in respect. Or fear, she thought. She was the first to solve the Labyrinth the she knew of.   
  
The door flew open as she entered the chamber. She looked around this time for any of Cinda's spies. She checked all the corners and even under the bed. She examined the closet and the bathroom. After a few minutes she found nothing. She went over to the bed and found a crystal floating above it. "What's Jareth up to now?" She watched it turn into another gown. This time it was deep blue. It floated down and landed on the bed. She sighed and changed into it. She was very tired and went to bed.  
  
Jareth was pacing in the throne room. He was thinking about proposing to her in the morning or wait till they have another date and tell his feelings. He wanted to do it soon and get it over with. He knew sooner or later that Cinda would pull a stunt and get Sarah. He kicked a goblin out of his way as headed toward the window. He surveyed his realm and let out a deep sigh. In a way he hoped, someone would wish a child away. He was getting bored.   
  
He decided to go to his library. He made his way through the goblins that were sleeping on the floor. He turned to the right and pulled a torched down. A hidden door slid open and he went in. He followed the stairs down till he reached iron door. He went through it like a ghost. As the Goblin King entered the room, all the torches lit up at once. His library wasn't much to look at, but it was better than nothing. A fireplace was in the back with a roaring fire. A smaller chair that looked like his throne was at the left. There were dozens of bookshelves with books from his world and Sarah's. He had a sword collection on a wall. Most of them were from Aboveground. He liked collecting weapons. He looked at a bookcase and stared at the titles. He picked out a book about armor from the Dark Ages. He carried it to the chair by the fire and sat down. He opened the book and started reading a chapter.  
  
  
  
Sarah was in a garden with red and pink roses. She had on a peacock dress with a long train and bell sleeves. On her neck, was Jareth's necklace. She saw a wooden bridge over a creek. She started to make her way to in on a pebble path. The air was crisp. The sun was rising over some mountains. A pair of swans flew over her and honked. She watched them land in the water. She heard crickets and frogs singing away. It was a pleasant and quiet sight. She stood in the middle of the bridge and looked down in the water. Brightly colored fish swam by her.   
  
She smiled as she stared at the clouds. They were shades of pinks, reds and yellows. It was a beautiful sunrise.   
  
She heard a trumpet sound off and turned to the sound. She saw some knights making their way to the bridge. They were wearing silver armor. All had plumes of green and black sticking out of their helms. Their shields had the same colors. She couldn't make out the design on them though. The knights were not alone. Two men carried trumpets ahead of them. Two more men were behind them carrying flags that were green and black.   
  
She watched them come closer and then saw that they had dragonfly wings on their backs. "Faeries." She whispered. Her heart was telling her to run, but she wanted to wait till she saw their design. She saw it. It was a female fae on a dragon. "Cinda. Oh no!"   
  
"There's the Queen of the Goblins! Get her!"  
  
She started to run. Then something from the sky roared. She looked up and saw that dragon. She screamed, "Jareth!"  
  
The chamber doors opened and the goblin guards ran in. They found Sarah on the bed, but her eyes were opened. She looked like she was dead. One of them bravely felt her pulse. "She's alive." He turned to the other. "Summon the king at once."  
  
  
  
Jareth scanned the second chapter and heard someone yelling him. He jumped up and popped in the throne room.   
  
"Your Highness! Your Highness!" One of his guards came running down the stairway. He almost knocked Jareth down.   
  
"What?" asked the Goblin King.  
  
"The girl who's in love with you and haven't admit it yet." He panted. "The future queen…"  
  
Jareth cut him off, "What of her?"  
  
"She's in some kind of trace in your chambers! She won't wake up!" He pointed up to the direction of the room.  
  
"What!" Jareth bellowed and dashed to his chambers. He found Sarah on the bed covered to her waist. He sat down beside her as the guards watched him. His heart was racing wildly as he gazed on her face. She looked like she was catatonic. He felt her pulse. "Sarah." She said nothing or moved. "Sarah, my love, wake up!"   
  
"All we knew, Your Majesty." A guard spoke. "Was that she gone to sleep and nothing else."   
  
Jareth leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He hoped she would slap him or something, but she didn't do anything. He stared over to the crystal and saw that it was still red. Then it turned blood red. Then he realized who could have pulled such a trick. "Cinda." His nostrils flared as he said her name. "Shit. Damn her. Damn her to the abyss and back." He peered over to the guards as they shook. "Go get her friends."  
  
"At once, Your Majesty." They left her alone.   
  
The Goblin King paced back and forth in his throne room. He moved Sarah by his throne on a bed. He waited for Hoggle and the others arrive. Normally he wouldn't dare do anything like this, but they had the right to know. He would do anything to keep Sarah happy and if he had to deal with her friends, than so be it.   
  
Hoggle came in panting. He saw scared out of his wits. He saw Sarah and ran to her. "Sarah." He took her hand and peered over to Jareth. "What did you do to her?"   
  
Didymus and Ludo arrived a few seconds later. Their gaze met Hoggle's and then Jareth's. The fox asked, "What has happened, Sire?"  
  
Hoggle replied, "Jareth finally went to far." His eyes narrowed and he began to run after the Goblin King. He didn't care what happened next. All he knew that Sarah was hurt and it was Jareth's fault.  
  
Jareth raised his hand and a crystal formed. It went toward the dwarf grew around him. It encased Hoggle in big bubble. "Cool your jets, Higgle."  
  
"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle blurted out.  
  
Jareth sat down and said, "Cinda captured Sarah in her dreams. I will have to go to her Labyrinth and get Sarah back." He stood up. "You will stay here if Sarah wakes up."  
  
"At least have one of us go with you, My Lord." said Sir Didymus. "This will be a hard quest for you."  
  
Jareth shook his head and replied, "This is Fae versus Fae." With that the King of the Goblins disappeared.  
  
Sarah tried to fight off the dragon's grasp. "Let me go!" She yelled.   
  
The dragon flapped its wings once and looked down at her. It laughed, "You haven't looked down yet, have you?"  
  
She was facing up to its belly. She turned her head and saw nothing but land far below. He eyes widened and she screamed  
  
The dragon laughed again as a storm cloud formed around it. "Humans are so stupid." It pulled her close to its mouth. "I wish my mistress would let me bite you in two, but she wants you for something. And Jade will obey his mistress." He carried her to his labyrinth.   
  
Sarah looked down and saw that it was much bigger than Jareth's. She saw nothing but gardens on top of gardens. There were forests as far as she could see. She saw a huge building at one end of the Labyrinth. That must be the library, she thought. Then she saw a castle in at the other end. It had one tower and it pillared down. It was nothing like she ever seen. She could see the windows were large and looked like the pattern on dragonfly wings. The castle was a green stone.   
  
The dragon dove down and did a few twists just to make her scream. He smiled a toothy grin at her and then dropped her at the tower. He let out a roar and flew away.  
  
Sarah laid on her right side. "It's good to be on something solid again." She let out low. She tried to make her go back down. It felt like it was in her throat. She slowly sat up as she looked for any injuries.   
  
"No sense in doing that, Goblin Queen." A voiced echoed around her. "Your mind is here, but your body is not."  
  
She realized who it was. "Cinda." She said. "Why did you do this?" Sarah felt tears coming and she fought them back.  
  
A white light appeared above her and Cinda floated down from it. She was in a very skimpy black dress. She landed a few feet away from Sarah. "Why? Why? Why? Boy, you humans never change." The faerie slinked closer to her. "I want to know why Jareth loves you and not me. Why does he loves a human and not of his kind?"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "I don't know." She glared into Cinda's eyes. "Shit happens."  
  
Cinda raised her hand and flexed out her nails. She slapped Sarah across the face and raked the skin. "Stupid, human!"  
  
Sarah rubbed her face to see if she was bleeding, but she was not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoggle was sitting by Sarah's side. He sighed and looked up. His jaw dropped as he watched four wounds appear on her cheek. They begin to bleed and he yelled, "Sir Didymus! Look!"  
  
The fox stood up from where he sat on the floor. He ran to the dwarf and replied, "Oh no. Cinda is messing with her."  
  
Hoggle turned his head over to the empty throne. "Jareth, please, hurry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't get hurt here." Cinda said as she circled around Sarah like a prey. "But your body does, Goblin Queen."   
  
Sarah stared at the evil faerie. "I'm not the queen." She added.   
  
The faerie patted her on the head. "Not yet, my dear. But you soon will be." She turned away from the human and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"I saw a huge building at the other side of your realm." Sarah said. She hoped she could change subjects. She sensed that Jareth was on his way. She planned to stall Cinda as long as possible. "Is that a library?"  
  
Cinda turned her head. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Sarah looked up at the sky. "I love books that's all." She prayed Cinda don't know what she was thinking about. Then she heard the fae laugh.  
  
"Oh, Goblin Queen, are you looking for that book to go back home?" Cinda asked as she made her way back to Sarah's side. She watched Sarah's eyes flicker. "You're stuck in the Underground then." She licked her lips. "How quaint." 


	8. The tide turned

8. The tide turned  
  
Jareth appeared at the beginning of Cinda's Labyrinth. It was dark. He didn't know where exactly Sarah was. He searched around someone to talk to. He didn't care whom as long as they told him something. He was worried to death about Sarah. He knew how Cinda was, but was afraid of her jealous streak. She would kill Sarah if she wanted to just to get back at him. He knew he had little time. He found a tent by a tiny pond and heard something behind him. He turned around and called, "Who's there?" He formed a ball and held it tightly in his fist. He heard the sound again. It was a rustling sound. He could sense someone in the bushes. "Come out now." Then there was a splash. He raised his hand, "Come out I say."  
  
"I take no orders from the Goblin King." Said a female voice.   
  
Jareth made the crystal a light and followed the voice. He found it and it was mermaid. "Then why is a merfolk out here away from the sea?" He asked.  
  
"That's none of your business." The mermaid leaned against the ledge of the pond. He could see her hair was green with a pink starfish by her ear.  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Banished then."  
  
"Perhaps." She flipped her tail. "Why is the King of the Goblins here in my Mistress' realm?"  
  
He cocked his head as he placed a hand on his hips. "That's none of your business."  
  
She smiled at him, "I see. If you are looking for a human girl, she's was taken by Jade. Most likely he went to the castle." She lowered herself down into the water.  
  
Jareth let the ball of light go and lifted off the ground. He sailed into the air and landed on a ledge of the wall. He surveyed the Labyrinth. There was a large lake not far from him and another mermaid jumped into the air and landed in the water. "If Sarah wanted a fairytale, she got it." He said to himself in a low voice. He leaped off the wall and coasted in the air. He kept himself low so the guards wouldn't see him and also so he can check the grounds for any activity. He reached outside the castle within minutes. He landed in a tree and decided to turn into an owl. He watched the changing of the guards at the front gate and he took off in the sky.  
  
Cinda pressed her hands together and then the Labyrinth book emerged. "These are rarer and rarer now." She gave Sarah a sly look as she tapped the book on her chin. "This is the only copy I have." She waved it in front of Sarah.  
  
Sarah took a step closer to the faerie. "So what." She didn't have a plan. She did want the book. She was torn inside. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to stay with Jareth.   
  
The fae opened the book and recited, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She shut it. "Blah. Blah. Blah. I can't believe you humans fall for that junk." She began to laugh. "Stupid humans!"  
  
"If you don't want the book then give it to me." Sarah said as she placed her arms over her chest. She hoped she could at least outwit the faerie.  
  
Cinda laughed at this. "Give it to you? You twit. I've seen that from many, many humans that came in my realm." Her eyes narrowed. "It never worked." She raised her other hand and a glass triangle appeared. It became a green flame. "I think I will burn it."  
  
Suddenly Sarah made a mad dash at her chest. She grabbed the book as the flame disappeared. She tried to pull the book away from Cinda's grasp. Cinda swung her right leg and kicked Sarah's left knee hard. She knocked Sarah off her feet and Sarah pulled the book out of her hand. Sarah landed on her butt and was about to say the words, 'you have no power over me' when Cinda flew into her knocking the book out of her hand. Cinda grabbed Sarah by the neck tightly and made the book lift into her hand. "Nice try." The fae set the book on fire as a white owl flew overhead. She didn't let go of her grasp around Sarah's neck.  
  
Sarah managed to let out a scream, "You bitch!" She kicked the mean faerie in the stomach and tried knock the wind out of Cinda.  
  
Cinda only grinned, "My abs are hard as a rock, girlie." She threw the remains of the book on the floor and it turned into ashes. "Now, you really are stuck in the Underground." She flapped her wings and dragged Sarah to the ledge of the tower. "Now, Goblin Queen, you die."  
  
Quickly, Jareth turned back into himself and landed silently. He quickly formed a crystal and said lightly, "Oh, Cinda."  
  
She turned toward the sound of his voice and he threw it at her. She dropped Sarah and tried to fly away as the crystal touched her. "No!" She was incased in solid stone.  
  
Sarah caught the ledge with one hand, but it was too slippery. "Jareth!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground.   
  
Jareth lunged toward her, but missed. He popped twenty feet below her and caught her in time. He sighed, "I thought I'd lost you again." He carried her up to the tower.   
  
"You came just in time." She panted and hugged him tightly. She was so relieved that he was there. She didn't know what was going to happen with Cinda. She was glad that she was safe and in Jareth's arms.  
  
He set her down gently. Jareth held her for a long time and then looked over to the ashes as the wind blew. He let her go and said, "I'm so sorry, Sarah."  
  
She sighed and watched the ashes fly in the wind, "That's okay. I really didn't want to go back anyway." She placed her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He turned to her gaze and leaned in. His cheek was touching hers. He was about to kiss her when she started to disappear.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked. She wanted to kiss him so bad.  
  
"You're waking up." He simply replied. "I will see you in a moment."  
  
As Sarah faded out she said, "Oh."  
  
Sarah suddenly sat up and took a deep breath. Her heart was still racing. She was in a cold sweat. She blinked her eyes and sighed. She looked over to Hoggle and he was beaming from ear to ear. Sir Didymus cheered, "My Lady, you're free from Cinda's spell!"  
  
Hoggle and Ludo gave her a big hug as the goblins cheered. They were so happy that she was okay.   
  
"Sarah--back!" said Ludo.  
  
Hoggle replied, "We never left your side, Sarah."  
  
There was so much excitement going on, no one noticed that the Goblin King was leaning on the doorway to the throne room. He smiled as he watched them shout and cheer. Some of the globins were jumping up and down. Others were having a drink of ale. Jareth made his way through the crowd and the goblins shut up as he passed them.   
  
Sarah was hugging Hoggle again when she saw Jareth standing behind the dwarf. She let Hoggle go and stood up. "Thank you for saving me, Jareth."  
  
He smiled. "I would have gone from hell to heaven and to Aboveground to get you back, Sarah." He lightly kissed her on the forehead.   
  
She smiled at him and said, "I meant what I said a few moments ago. I want to stay." She stared into his blue eyes as he stared into her brown eyes.  
  
Jareth took a few steps back. He didn't care if anyone was watching. He said, "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."  
  
Sarah grinned and laughed, "I thought you were going to say that." She hugged him again. And they both said in union, "I love you." Then Jareth and Sarah kissed deeply. 


	9. The Potion

9. The potion  
  
Sarah became his queen the next day. Everyone and everything were in white. She insisted that her friends just call her by her name. She didn't want that to change. That night just let your mind do the thinking. :o) Jareth was wonderful to her. She began to learn about her powers, but she still had to master them. She could make so far just food to appear, but that was better than nothing.  
  
Two weeks later, Cinda appeared at the castle gate. Jareth only froze her for a few days. "I want to talk to the Goblin Queen." She told the guards.  
  
Sarah and Jareth were in the library. This was the first time she ever been in. She wore a long white shirt and of course bell sleeves. Sarah loved them. She wore her faded blue jeans and a pair of black boots. She had another of Jareth's necklace but with a smaller chain. She thumbed through the books by the fireplace. "Did you make these appear or have the goblins to steal them?"  
  
Jareth sat by the fire. He had one leg propped up on the arm. He wore a pair of gray pants with a white shirt. "The ones from Aboveground were stolen." He answered her as he put down his book in his lap. He was reading about what the humans described how merfolk evolved. "The others came from here and a few other labyrinths that I have been to." he smiled at her. "I stole them too."  
  
She shook her head and sighed, "You've been hanging around too long with those goblins of yours."  
  
He stood up and placed the book down on the chair. He shook a finger at her, "They are yours too."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a smug look, "You had to bring that up." She turned back to the case and her eyes widened. She found a book that she wanted to read, but never got the chance. "You have The Hobbit!"  
  
Jareth came up to her. "That was a good one." Then a bell went off. He jerked is head to the door and went through it.  
  
Sarah followed him, "I hate when you do that." She rolled her brown eyes and grabbed the handle. She saw her hand go through it. "What?" She took her other hand and ran it through the door. Then she stepped through.   
  
Jareth was a few steps ahead of her. "It's an illusion, my dear." The bell went off again. "Best to see what's going on." He hurried up the stairs.  
  
As they reached the throne room, they saw Cinda standing in the middle of the room. She wore a black dress with green trim. She gave them a huge fake smile. "Ah, there you are."  
  
Jareth came up to her as Sarah stood by the thrones. "Cinda, what do you want?" He really didn't want her there. He crossed his arms and gave her a mean look. "You are not welcomed here."  
  
She went closer to him. Their noses were almost touching. "I didn't come to see you." She peered over to Sarah. "I came to talk to Goblin Queen."  
  
Sarah stayed where she was. She didn't want to go near her again. She hated the fae. "What?" She said testily.   
  
She took a step away from Jareth and slinked over to Sarah. "I heard from a little bird that there's another book very far from here."  
  
"Not interested." Sarah said.  
  
Cinda continued as though she didn't hear her, "It's in the north. The King of the Imps has one. He acquired it from the boy after taking his head."  
  
"Not interested." Sarah said again with stress in her voice. She began to tap her foot.   
  
Jareth grabbed the faerie by the wrist and squeezed tightly. "She told you that she was not interested, Cinda."   
  
Cinda turned her head slowly and smiled at him. "You know very well that she will want to go home sooner or later, Jareth. You will lose interest in her when she begins to wrinkle up like a prune." She pulled her wrist out of his grip. "Humans still age here. She will wither away before you know it." She flapped her wings once.  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth and said calmly, "Is that true?"  
  
"We will talk about this later, Sarah." He turned back to Cinda. "You have over stayed your welcome, dearie." He sat down on his throne. "Leave at once or I'll make sure you will stay as a rock forever next time."  
  
Cinda grinned at him. "Oh, don't tell me that you are plotting a way to make her immortal." She laughed. "Good luck making the awful potion that she'll have to drink." She loved tormenting him. "You will have to search all over the Underground for the ingredients." She laughed again and disappeared.  
  
Sarah sat down on her throne. It looked liek his but th color was darker. She lowered her head and thought about what Cinda had said. She looked over to her new husband, "What is she talking about?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "Even though now you live in the Underground, you are still human. You may have some powers that you still need to figure out. Turning human into a goblin is easy, but making them immortal in their body is very hard."  
  
Sarah didn't realize that she would still have to go through many things in the Underground. She lowered her head. "I didn't know."  
  
He stood up and then kneeled by her side. He placed his hand on her thigh, "I know. There is another human here that is an immortal. She had to go through what you are about to do."  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes, "What I'm about to do?" She said. "That's a very big issue to think about. Time here is slower than my world."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, but not much." He buried his face in her lap. "It is up to you, my dear." He raised his head and kissed her gently on the lips. "But I will look it up, just in case, so I can prepare for it. It does take some time to make."  
  
She agreed, "Okay, Jareth. I'm going to see my friends for a while."  
  
  
  
Hoggle was dozing off in the sunlight over by Didymus' tree. Ludo was watching a faerie hop around on some lily pads. Sir Didymus sighed as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Since Sarah got married, their lives have gotten a lot better. The goblins stopped messing up their homes.   
  
Sarah popped there for the first time. She wished she was with them and there she was. She was beaming ear to ear when she saw them. "Hoggle. Sir Didymus, Ludo." She called.  
  
Hoggle opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. "Sarah, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Milady!" Didymus jumped off the limb he was sitting on. He bowed and took his hat off. "What an honor to see you once more."  
  
Ludo got up and gave her a hug. "Sarah." He gave her the biggest toothy grin that she has ever seen.  
  
She let go of the monster. "I wished to be here and I here I am."  
  
"I see." replied Sir Didymus. "You have some of Jareth's powers then."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, some." Then she sighed and looked depressed.  
  
"What's wrong, Sarah?" Hoggle patted her hand and grinned. "Don't tell me that you are getting homesick."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, Cinda came." She told them what the faerie said. "I don't know what to think right now." She sat down on the ground. "I thought Cinda was messing with us again, till Jareth heard her take about that potion."  
  
"I have heard a few things that in it." Didymus said and he made a disgusted face. "You really don't want to know. Jareth will be the only one to get the items as well."   
  
Sarah sighed again, "Figures."  
  
"It's hard for a human to be in the Underground," the fox said as he patted her hand. "We are told to treat them rough."  
  
She felt a tear going down her cheek and she wiped it off. "I thought my world was hard."  
  
Jareth had found the book and was sitting at the edge of the bed in their chambers. As he read, a list appeared and a pen wrote the items down.  
  
1 pint of phoenix blood  
  
2 strands on unicorn hair  
  
1 dragon scale  
  
1 goblin tooth  
  
1 drop of demon's tear  
  
And a few drops from the human and the mate. He knew those were easy to get. Also so was the goblin tooth. He will have to have Sarah's help with the unicorn. He knew which dragon he would pluck the scale off of. Jade. The phoenix and demon would be tough.   
  
Sarah entered the room and saw him sitting there. After talking to Hoggle and the others, she made her decision. "Jareth." she said slowly. "I would do anything to stay with you." She sat down beside him and leaned on his back. She played with his hair. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
He stood up and went over to the table. It was already prepared for dinner. He took and an empty sliver goblet and set it down. He grabbed a dagger as Sarah got up and came over to him. He caught her hand and slit her palm. She flinched as she watched him pulled above the glass. He squeezed her hand as the blood dripped in it. Then he let her hand go. He took a glove off and did the same with his. He cleaned the dagger off with a napkin and grabbed her wounded hand with his. "Just that." He smiled at her and gave her an explanation. "It's part of the potion."  
  
She scrunched her nose. "Eew. Anything else from my body?"   
  
He kissed her cheek, "No, but I will need you for the unicorn."  
  
She let go of his hand and headed for the bathroom. "You're not gonna kill it, are you?" The door opened and she tapped a sphere by the sink. The water started to run and she placed her hand in it.  
  
He came in the room, "No, they love human females. Just need to get a few hairs from it." He placed his hand in the water. "That's all."  
  
"You can't touch it?" She asked as she looked down at her hand. It was completely healed.   
  
He smiled at her, "I've been with the goblins too long. I carry their scent."  
  
"Great, something else for me to look forward to." She smirked at him. 


	10. Hair and Scale

10. Hair and scale  
  
Time for another disclaimer. I don't own the Labyrinth. Just a fan. And it don't look like I'm done, huh. You thought they was going to hitched and that was it. -evil grin- I'm not quite done yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth sealed the blood in a crystal down in the library. It was morning and he left Sarah asleep in their chambers a few minutes ago. He went up to the throne room and caught the nearest goblin. He held him by the neck, "I have a favor to ask of you." He said as he smiled.  
  
"What is it, Your Highness?" the goblin was scared to death. He was shaking so much that his armor was rattling.   
  
"Just open your mouth wide." he said and watched the goblin expand his massive mouth wide. Jareth grabbed the nearest fang and yanked it out. He dropped the goblin with a loud thud. "Thank you. You have been most helpful."  
  
The goblin rubbed his mouth, "Don't mention it." Then he crawled away from the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth formed a crystal and sealed the tooth. It drifted down to the library as Sarah walked into the room. He turned to her, "Ah, my dear. Let me know when you are ready."   
  
Sarah yawned, "Ready for what?" She wasn't fully awake yet. Also, she still tired from what happened last night. Jareth has been wearing her out almost every night since the wedding.   
  
He placed a gloved hand on his hip. "The unicorn. I need to get these items as soon as possible."   
  
She pulled her shoulders back to stretch them. "Oh. They are like the tales say, aren't they?" She asked as she came up to him.   
  
"Yes." He replied. "All you have to do is stand or sit by a pond and wait. When it comes up, I have to get the strands."   
  
"Why couldn't I get them?" she asked and then looked down to the goblin that was missing a tooth. He was holding a rag to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I am the one who is making the potion, so I have to get the items." Jareth answered her like he has done this all before. "I can have some help to get them though."  
  
Sarah turned back to him and slowly nodded. She now understood. "So, where are we heading then?"  
  
He smiled, "Cinda's place. I get to play with her dragon as well."  
  
She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Fun. Fun. Fun." She raised her hand and stroked his blonde hair. "Just don't get this burned off."  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with dragons." He stared into her eyes. "Ready?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes." She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, they were standing in a forest. It looked like Jareth's labyrinth till she turned her head and saw Cinda's castle. "Jareth." she whispered. "How long are we gonna stay here?"  
  
He turned and looked over to a quiet pond. "Till I get the items." He pointed to the water. "Now go over there and wait."  
  
"Where will you be?" She asked. She didn't want him to just leave her. She was afraid that Cinda's guards would come on their patrol.   
  
"The tree." He said and she followed his gaze. It was an old oak tree right next to the pond. "I won't let anything happen to you, my love."  
  
Sarah slowly walked over to the pond and sat down. She peered over to Jareth and watched him turn into the white owl. He flapped his wings and landed on a branch. She looked closely at the tree. It was very old. She could almost sense a presence there. The leaves were deep green. She looked around the forest. She saw the walls of the labyrinth. They were trees twined together so much that you couldn't see the other side. She moved her legs and sat Indian style as she sighed.   
  
They waited for an hour and Sarah thought, I wish I had a book to read. Then The Hobbit appeared in her lap. She heard some flapping noise and she looked up. It was Jareth. He was shaking his head. "Don't do that again." His voice echoed in her head. "Sorry." she whispered.  
  
Another hour passed, Sarah read a chapter and just as she decided to close the book, she heard a splash. She jerked her head toward the sound and saw a mermaid. It was the same one that met Jareth. "I thought I smelled a human nearby." She said. "What are you doing her, Goblin Queen?"  
  
Sarah was fixing to tell her, but Jareth flew down and landed in front of her. He blinked his eyes toward the mermaid.  
  
"Oh, I see." She replied. Sarah assumed Jareth sent some type of message to her. "It won't be long now." She slid back down into the water.  
  
He flew back up the tree as Sarah let out a heavy sigh. She was getting bored and was starting to get hot. Then she heard something coming. She looked over to a corner and saw a white unicorn coming out. It was a male. His horn was gold and he had a double mane. Sarah took her book out of her lap slowly as she watched him come closer. She felt tears coming down her cheek. She thought that she would never see one as flesh and bone. She stared into his forest green eyes as his hair fell down on them. He was a beautiful sight. She wanted to touch him so bad, but didn't know what he would do. She knew that they were very powerful and excellent fighters. Sarah felt so honored to be with him.  
  
Jareth waited till the unicorn to come closer. Then he turned back into himself and jumped off the branch. He landed on the unicorn's back and Sarah stood up. The Goblin King held on as the unicorn reared up and neighed madly. Jareth grabbed the mane and pulled some strands out. Then the unicorn bucked him off. He fell on the ground and Sarah ran to his side. The unicorn turned his head over to them and reared again. He stomped his feet and missed Jareth's manhood by inches. The unicorn stared into Jareth's eyes and spoke, "The Goblin King." Then he backed away and dashed off.  
  
Sarah helped Jareth up on his feet. "You all right?" she brushed the dust off his waistcoat.  
  
He nodded and panted, "Yes, but we don't have much time now. The unicorn will tell the guards that we are here." He put the hair away in his coat. "Need to find Jade and get out of here quickly as possible."   
  
Sarah eye's widened as she let a whimper. "Did I have to be here for that? I had enough of him last time."  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No, I can do it alone. You are finished here." He was going to send her back to his castle, but said, "Try to wish youself there. I know you were able to go to Sir Didymus' tree."  
  
"I don't think I could." She replied. She was scared that she could appear somewhere that she never been to.  
  
"Just close you eyes and see in your mind the throne room." He told her. "Then wish that were standing in the middle of the room."  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and let it out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and imagined the throne room. Then she felt the air changing around her. She opened her eyes and she was standing in the throne room. She did it and smiled.  
  
Jareth could sense that she made it with ease. "Soon she will able to teleport anywhere in the Underground." He said to himself.   
  
"Time to hunt down that lizard." He knew a few places where the dragon took his nap. He decided to check the cave in the back of the castle, but it was heavily guarded. "I will have to take that chance." He pushed his feet off the ground and closed his eyes. He appeared outside the cave. It was very large. Jareth went over to the wall and leaned against it. He looked around the place for any guards and saw none. He listened to see if he could hear Jade snoring away. The dragon was in there. He silently went in the opening of the cave. He kept an eye out for any movement outside and inside as he edged closer. He saw a light coming at the end of the tunnel. He made his way to an entranceway and saw the dragon sound asleep.   
  
The Goblin King let out a sly grin and popped behind Jade's side. The dragon didn't hear him. Just then Jade opened his eyes as he caught a new scent. Quickly Jareth made his move. He reached up to the dragon's side and pulled a scale out. It was still stuck to the skin. With his other hand, Jareth formed a crystal and it became a dagger. He caught it in midair as the dragon turned his head. Jade watched the Goblin King slash the scale off. He opened his mouth and spores flew out toward Jareth just as he disappeared. The spores hit the wall. Jade missed.  
  
  
  
Sarah sat down in her throne and was reading The Hobbit. She wished the book back to her. She couldn't keep her mind on the book. She was concerned about Jareth that he might get captured. She tapped her foot on the stone floor and looked around the room. Since she was queen, she had the goblins pick up after themselves. The throne room was tidy. Well, clean as a goblin could get it. The rotten food and trash was gone, but the goblins still fought over scraps of food off and on. They were scaring the chickens all the time. She wished the chickens were kept in a hen house outside the castle and in the square. Then the birds disappear. Sarah jerked her head around as the goblins gasped.  
  
She stood up and set her book down. She went over to the window and saw a hen house in the square. She smiled to herself, "I'm getting better at this." She was very proud of herself.  
  
Jareth appeared in his throne and sighed. He dropped the dagger on the floor and showed the scale to Sarah. "I hope you appreciate what I just did for you."  
  
Sarah came over to him, "How did it go?" She took the scale from his hand. It was better than her hand. It shimmered and was deep green.  
  
"Go?" He sighed and cocked his head at her. "Better than I expected. I still have to deal with a phoenix and a demon. Jade was a piece of cake till I do those."   
  
She gave the scale back. "I hope I haven't messed things up by touching this."  
  
He smiled at her. "No, my dear. You haven't." He made a crystal ball and sealed the scale. Then he pulled out the unicorn hair and did the same. He watched the balls drift down to the library. "I think I'll do the other two in the morning." He slowly stood up and headed to their chambers. 


	11. Changing of the heart

11. Changing of the heart  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning. She felt Jareth's arms still around her. He must be exhausted from yesterday, she thought to herself and smiled. Slowly she turned her head over to him. His blue eyes were open. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked.  
  
He let out a small smile, "Of course, just trying remember where's the nearest phoenix is." He let her go and rolled over to his other side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as Sarah watched him. His skin was clear from any scars or blemishes. He stood up as Sarah smiled staring at his butt. He slept nude. He took a black robe off the edge of the bed and put it on. He turned to her and saw her smile, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head.   
  
He shrugged and started to head to the bathroom. He was in heavy thought about the flame bird. He was trying to remember where they were.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and blurted out, "Nice ass." Then she started to laugh and covered her head with the covers.   
  
Jareth jerked his head and watched her for a moment. He shook his head, "So, that's where your mind is this morning." She pulled the covers off her head. He gave her a sly grin as he leaned on the doorway. "Didn't have enough last night?"  
  
She sat up and changed subjects. "What do you need from a phoenix? A feather? Some ashes?"   
  
He looked over to the table and their breakfast appeared. He said nothing and went to his chair and sat down. He really didn't want to tell her. He grabbed a piece of bread and spread some butter on it.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah said sternly. She got up and put on her robe. She went to the table and stood at his side.  
  
He ignored her as he poured some juice and set it down.   
  
She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Jareth."  
  
He took a peach from the fruit bowl and held it out to her. "Peach?"  
  
"Don't make me say the words." She said as she glared at him.  
  
"Go ahead then." He placed his hands on the table. He knew it wouldn't work.  
  
Sarah nodded once, "Fine. You have no power over me." She thought she would have gone back home, but she was still there in their chambers.  
  
"They don't work anymore when the book is gone from your house." He told her. Jareth motioned for her to sit down and he watched her take her seat. "What I have to get is a pint of blood from the bird."  
  
Sarah jumped in her chair and exclaimed, "What? That's gross."  
  
Jareth smiled at her, "It may be, but it will help you become immortal. The unicorn, dragon, phoenix, demon, and me are immortal. The goblin tooth is because you rule them."  
  
"Why a pint?" she asked. "A phoenix dies and the comes back from it's ashes."  
  
He took a sip of juice and set it down. "It never really dies, my dear. Its blood is the main ingredient for the potion." He watched her think about what he said.   
  
They said nothing else till after Jareth got dressed in his blue pants, white shirt and brown leather coat combo. "I will be back soon as I can."   
  
Sarah watched him disappear. She always thought he looked so sexy in that outfit. Maybe he wears that, because he knew I liked it, she thought. She got dressed in the same combo that he wore, but held the jacket in her hand. She went to the throne room and sat down with a deep sigh. She stared out into the window as the goblins laughed and carried on. She didn't see Cinda emerging out of her light.  
  
"Where's the king?"  
  
Sarah jerked her head and saw Cinda standing there with her wings out. "What do you want with him?"She stood up and walked over to the fae.  
  
"I heard that he messed with a unicorn and my dragon, Goblin Queen." She went around Sarah in a circle and looked at her outfit in disgust. "You two, always match?"  
  
Sarah clenched her fists. She wanted to punch the mean faerie in the face so badly. They were still surrounded by the goblins. Sarah didn't bother telling them to leave. "You have a problem with that?"  
  
Cinda jerked her head up and laugh. "Oh, the human attitude never changes." She turned her head and heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. She saw a dwarf, Sir Didymus, and a monster coming toward Sarah. The dwarf stopped where he was. She could sense that he was frightened. "Oh, dear, here comes the cavalry."   
  
"Cinda, get out of my castle!" Sarah bellowed and pointed to the door. "I have had enough of your shit."  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh!" said the goblins in a low voice. Some were hoping to witness a good catfight.  
  
Cinda's eyes turned red and she pressed her body against Sarah's. "The next time I see you or your, sweet Jareth in my Labyrinth, I will have you both killed on sight." The fae flew up in the room and disappeared in a white light.  
  
"I could have stopped her, Sarah." Sir Didymus said encouraging.   
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."   
  
"That vixen just came to mess with you, Sarah." Said Hoggle as he came up to her. "I heard she did that a lot with Jareth."  
  
She sat warily down and sighed heavily. "I hope he's okay." She looked over to his empty throne.   
  
"Where did he go now?" Asked Hoggle.  
  
"To find a phoenix." Sarah turned her head and saw their eyes widened. "What? Is it tough to find?"  
  
Sir Didymus nodded once, "Yes, milady. He will have to go over a thousand miles from here to find one. They are a very rare bird. What does he need?"  
  
"A pint of blood." She answered. She stood up quickly and headed to the wall. She pulled the torch and waited for the door to open. She ran down the hall as her friends followed her. She went through the door and then said, "It's not real, Sir Didymus." She went over to the table and looked at the items.  
  
Hoggle's mouth dropped at the sight. "He's been a busy bee."   
  
Sarah found a book on the table. "This must be the one where the potion is." She searched for it and cursed. "Damn, I can't read this writing."  
  
"Maybe I can." replied Sir Didymus as he hoped on the table. He peered down and said, "Ah, it is in Fae, of course. It's appears to be hand written. Must be the Goblin King's writing. Wonderful penmanship."  
  
"What does it say?" Sarah said impatiently. "Where do the phoenixes live? I don't want him to die just to make me immortal." She felt tears go down her cheeks and lowered her head. "I should have never decided to become immortal. I should wait for someone to wish a child away."   
  
"Sarah." Ludo hummed. He pulled her to him and held her.   
  
"Sarah." Sir Didymus said in a low voice. "I never saw Jareth care about any thing than you. He would do anything for you to be at his side. He needs you just as much as you need him." He looked back down and said. "He's going to the Volcano Labyrinth." He took his hat off. "Oh, my king, please, be safe."  
  
Jareth stood outside of the Volcano Labyrinth. The castle at the center was built in one. There was fire and lava everywhere. The walls were made out of lava that turned cold. He knew that it could change at any time. He would have to find a phoenix soon before the King of the Salamanders sense him there. Jareth didn't have any allies at all. All labyrinths were against each other. They normally stayed to themselves till one decided to do some type of potion or just to have a war out of sheer boredom. He placed a gloved hand on his mouth as he watched the flow of the lava come down on the castle. He only been here once, and wished he didn't have to come back. He took a deep breath and jumped off the ground. He didn't want to walk around and get lost in the maze. He sailed in the hot air slowly as he searched for a phoenix.   
  
The Goblin King heard a chimed sound when he was halfway to the castle. He looked to the left and saw a phoenix sitting in a huge nest. The nest was in a large black tree. He watched the firebird settle down on some eggs. It was the size of a swan. He wasn't going to slash its throat and leave it to die. It would die indefinitely then. He just wanted to cut a vein and that was it.   
  
He formed two crystals. One became a goblet and the other was a dagger. The dagger was the same one he used on Jade. He popped under the nest and waited for the bird to fall asleep. Jareth pulled one leg down through the twigs and made a small cut. The blood filled the goblet and he sealed it with another crystal.  
  
"Let go of my phoenix, Goblin King!" a voice bellowed.  
  
"Damn. I stayed to long." Jareth said to himself. He put the crystal in his pocket and held on to the dagger. He slid quickly down the tree and saw a male faerie standing alone. "Hello, Solaris." Jareth said.  
  
Solaris was very tall and thin. His wings were in the shape of a firefly. His hair was short and red. He had pale skin. His ears were like a human. He wore a red and orange robe over a black jumpsuit. On his head was a gold crown that looked like a flame. "Jareth, I thought I told you to never return." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You did." Jareth replied coldly.  
  
"Why are you here then?" Solaris never sent spies on anyone like Cinda did. He wasn't nosy as she was.   
  
"Just getting an item for a potion." he turned away and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What potion?"   
  
Jareth turned his head. "None of your business, Solaris." He pushed the hand away.  
  
"When you stepped foot in my realm, it becomes my business." the fae bellowed.  
  
"It's for my new queen." Jareth said. "Now, I need to go."  
  
"Queen?" he stared into Jareth's eyes. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you fell for a mortal."  
  
The Goblin King said as he took a step back. "If you want details, go talk to Cinda."  
  
Solaris's eyes widened. "Her? I don't think so. I have enough of her last time."  
  
Jareth let out a smile at this. "I know. She'll try to hump anything that has two legs and a dick." With that he disappeared as the fire fae laughed.  
  
Sarah sat down by the fireplace and waited for her love. She told the others to leave her alone for a while. She didn't want Jareth to know that she let them in the library. She played with her necklace and sighed.  
  
Jareth appeared by the table and set the dagger down with the goblet. He saw some of Ludo's hair on the floor. "Well, what do we have here?"   
  
Sarah jerked and fell out of her seat. "Ouch!" She stood up and came to him. She saw him pointing to the red fur. "Nothing."  
  
He turned his gaze to her, "Nothing? NOTHING! Tra La La!" He watched her smile go and grab her chest. Then he laughed. "I wondered when you were going to let your pals in here." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled. "I can't believe you are willing to risk you life for me to become immortal." She took a few steps back.  
  
"Now don't tell me you are changing your mind again." He said. "I got one more item to get and then I have the rest to do." He stretched out his arms and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her in. "I told you that I will do everything for you."  
  
Sarah didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was going on at once. She was still edgy since Cinda left. She pulled away from him. "I just want to be left alone for awhile, Jareth."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Alright. I guess I would be to after Cinda came back." He saw her open her mouth. "I can hear the goblins talking about it upstairs, Sarah."  
  
Sarah wished she was in the Oubliette and she disappeared. 


	12. The Demon Queen

12. The Demon Queen  
  
Sarah sat down in the dark in the Oubliette. She hasn't been there since the first time. She remembered those awful Helping Hands pushing her down. It felt weird and icky.  
  
She wanted to be left alone and think. She was still adjusting to her new position in this world, new powers, and the enemies. She thought it would have been a lot different than this. Cinda was driving her nuts. She wondered who else would pop up and mess with them. Her fantasy was real and she didn't know how longer she could handle it. She hugged in knees in tightly as tears streaked down her cheek.   
  
She wondered about her friends. She didn't know if she would outlive Hoggle and the others. It frightened her. She missed her father. How could she explain what happened to her family if she went back home. The police would be looking for her. Her stepmother would think that she ran away finally. She thought about her mother being terrified that she might have gotten killed. She wondered if anyone from school missed her.  
  
Sarah buried her face in her knees and cried. She hoped that everything would turn out right in the end. She knew it would but she has to be sure. She had many emotions going through her body at once. She wanted to stay with Jareth, but she wanted to see her family. She wondered if possible if she could both. She shrugged and thought, they will probably think that Jareth was weird and wanted her back Aboveground.  
  
"Now, why did you wish yourself here?" asked a voice.  
  
She knew who it was.  
  
"You want me to forget about you?" Replied the Goblin King. There was a flash of light. He was holding a ball as he lowered himself next to Sarah.   
  
She lifted her head and set her cheek down on her arm. She looked into his blue eyes, "No, Of course, not. This was the first place that came to mind. That's all."  
  
He nodded once, "I see. What are you thinking about?" He placed an arm on her shoulders.   
  
"My father. I bet he called the cops to look for me." She wiped her eyes with her hands. "Can you make a crystal so I can see what he's doing?"   
  
Jareth sighed, "No, my dear. The book has to be there in order for me to do that, Sarah." He held her close.  
  
She let out a tiny frown, "That's what I thought. I do want to stay with you, Jareth, but I want to see them as well."  
  
Jareth said nothing for a moment. Then he said, "Well, maybe if a baby is wished here, you could go there and get the book. I will not stop you this time, my love." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. "It will be your choice. Do you want me to put the potion on hold?"   
  
Sarah raised her head and shook her head as he hair fell on her shoulders. "No. It might be years if that happens." She smiled at him. "Besides, I would look young forever if I took it."  
  
Jareth stood up and held out his hand. He helped her up, "Well, I guess I will have to make a demon cry then."  
  
Sarah dusted herself off. "How hard will that be?" She placed her arms around his neck.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped the crystal. "Nearly impossible, but it can be done." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.   
  
Sarah drank in him and didn't want to let go.  
  
Later that afternoon, Jareth kissed her goodbye in the throne room and appeared outside the gates of the Labyrinth of the Demons. He sensed another human there and he knew who it was. The Queen of the Demons was a human. She has been in the Underground for a long time. He wondered if she would help him. Her husband wanted Jareth dead on sight.  
  
He looked at the walls. They were black as night and taller than his. There was spikes and barbed wire at the top of all of them, so no one could try to climb them and see how far they have gotten to. It was always night here. The moon never showed itself on this land. The sky was always filled with storm clouds. The wind blew harsh and cold. Creatures were screaming and moaning all the time. It was so loud at times that you couldn't think. He heard some humans went mad after hearing those horrible sounds within hours.   
  
He let out a heavy sigh as he thought what would be the best thing to do. He decided to find the queen, but she could be anywhere. This time he couldn't fly over the walls. The devils would fire spiked cannons the moment they saw you.   
  
He looked at the gate. It was nothing but a simple iron one and always opened. No one else but the queen solved this labyrinth. He took a deep breath and walked in. He would use his senses to find her. He could still teleport if he needed to, but doing that too many times, the guards would pick that up.   
  
Jareth walked down the past for a long time and reached a fork. He sensed that she was away from the castle. That's good, he thought. He made his way through many turns and paths till he reached what looked like a prison. He pressed himself against the wall as he heard whips and screams. Then he heard someone laughing. It was a female doing this. He peered over the edge and saw her. "Melissa." He whispered.   
  
Melissa, Queen of the Demons, wore a solid black outfit. It was made out of latex. The only skin you could see was her face, cleavage and butt cheeks. Her blonde hair came out of her hood. Her lips were black. She held a whip in her right hand and she hit an imp with it as it ran in her path. "You pathetic ants, get back to work!" She yelled.  
  
He saw that they were working on some mine. They must have found some gold under the prison, he thought. Jareth moved in closer and watched them for a few minutes. He was deciding when to make his move.  
  
Then a demon walked by his queen, jerked his head around. It began to sniff the air. "Your Highness, I smell something."  
  
She patted him on the head, "What is it, Fug?" She smiled with glee. "Someone new to play with?"  
  
Jareth didn't move.   
  
Fugs lowered his nose to the ground and then back into the air. "Not a human." He smiled at her. "Goblin."  
  
"Goblin?" Melissa repeated. "They don't leave their Labyrinth. They are too chicken to leave."  
  
Jareth took one step forward. "But I am not." He made a crystal in his hand before he left his hiding spot. He hid it in his hand.  
  
"Ah, the Goblin King." She walked up to him. "You know what will happen if you came here again."  
  
He nodded once.  
  
"Well, what have you come for? I feel that I needed to ask you that." She placed her gloved hands on her hips. "I don't know why though."   
  
"Demon's tear." He said calmly.   
  
She stepped away from him and patted Fug on the head as the demon flapped his wings and snared. "The immortality potion, I presume."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Well, I may look mean, but I know what a person would do for love." She replied. "I remembered what Darcat did for me."  
  
Jareth took a step forward, "Yes, I had a time getting him out of my Labyrinth."  
  
Melissa smiled at him and then slapped Fug across the face hard as she could. She found a small glass as the demon roared. She went back to him.   
  
It wasn't long till tears ran down Fug's cheeks, "Why did you do that?" He whined.   
  
She held the glass up to his cheek and watch it fill up. The Demon Queen smiled and held it for Jareth. "Here you go."  
  
He took the glass gently and sealed it in the crystal. "Thank you." He let a smile out. "I owe you one, Melissa."  
  
Melissa shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Get out of here before my husband arrives."   
  
Jareth bowed to her and disappeared as Fug wailed on.  
  
  
  
Sarah was sitting down at the table having dinner. Music was being played. She wished for a CD player and some batteries. She was listening to Mozart. She sighed, "Hope he's okay." Then she saw a glass sealed in a crystal in front of her eyes. She looked up at saw Jareth smiling.  
  
"It was easier than I expected." He said and sat down across from her. He placed the crystal down on an empty plate.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as her eyes widened.  
  
"The queen was human. She helped me." He poured some wine and took a sip. "Now I will have to mix all it up and let it sit till the next full moon."   
  
Sarah said, "That will be in a few days, I think." She was very pleased that he had succeeded getting all the items. All she had to do is wait a few more days and she would be immortal. She watched him fix his plate and said, "You don't have to do anymore potions for me now?"  
  
Jareth looked up to her and answered, "No, this one is it." He stood up and grabbed the crystal. "I should start on it right away."   
  
Sarah asked, "You need any help?"   
  
He shook his head, "No, just need to be left alone."  
  
She winked at him, "Maybe you should go to the Oubliette then." She let out a sly smile.  
  
"I don't think so." He replied. "Just keep the goblins busy so I can work." Jareth went out of their chambers. He walked past the guards and some goblins drinking on the floor. He made his way to the library and set the crystal down on the table with the others. He sighed as he opened the book. He scanned down to see what he must do. It was simple really. He just had to put them together and that was it. Jareth raised his arms as the crystals hovered in the air. They clashed together and formed a solid silver goblet. It had the faces of all the creatures on the handle and it landed on the table. He formed another crystal around it. He didn't want it to break and have to do all that all over again. He decided to go back to the throne room and watch his minions fuss over something. 


	13. The Wish

13. The Wish  
  
Those days went by fast for Sarah. The day of the full moon came. Sarah went down to the library and saw Jareth by the table reading the potion book. He was making sure that he didn't miss anything. This was the first time he ever made it. The goblet was not sealed anymore. He had his hand placed on the handle as he looked over to her and then returned to the book. Sarah licked her lips and stared at it and then to him, "Jareth is it ready?" She asked. She looked at it more closely. It was blood red and sparkly. She wondered if she was supposed to drink the whole thing or have a sip.  
  
His eyes met hers, "Just about. You will have to wait a little longer. Tonight will be it."   
  
"I sent word for Hoggle and the others to be here tonight." She said as she looked back at the goblet. "I wanted them there, if that's okay with you?"  
  
Jareth just waved his hand and nodded, "Whatever you desire, my love." He placed his hand on her face and smiled.   
  
She returned it. Sarah turned away and left the library. She went the stairs and saw Sir Didymus on Ambrosis. "Aren't you a little early?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Milady, I have a question." He said.  
  
She kneeled down and petted the sheep dog on the head as he licked her in the face, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think that you are doing the right decision?"  
  
Sarah heard something behind her and saw Jareth standing there. She looked up at the Goblin King. "Yes, I think so."  
  
Didymus nodded, "Aye then." He wanted to make sure. He and the others deeply care for her. They wanted her to be happy.  
  
  
  
That night, Sarah stood in the throne room with Jareth at her side. The goblins and her friends were waiting for this moment. The goblins liked her somewhat, but they were still scared of Jareth. She wore a black dress with shades of deep red, blue and purple sparkles. Her sleeves touched the ground. It had a low cut and her necklace rested on her chest.   
  
Jareth was wearing the outfit that he wore when they first met. He held the goblet in his hand and looked over to the window. The moon was starting to rise over the Labyrinth. After this, he thought, my life will be complete. He turned to Sarah. She was very beautiful.  
  
Just as the Goblin King was about to give her the goblet, a voice echoed in the castle, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."   
  
Jareth looked at Sarah and let out a small frown. Quickly he sealed the goblet back. He took her hand, "Time to go."  
  
Sarah nodded as she looked over to Hobble and the others. She gave them a reassuring smile. She turned back to Jareth, "I'm ready."  
  
"Sarah." Hoggle said and watched them disappear.   
  
Sarah stood behind Jareth as they appeared in a child's room. She looked around and saw it was a boy's room. There were comic books on the floor. Clothes piled on a desk with some schoolbooks. Posters of football and baseball teams on the right wall and closet.   
  
She looked over to the boy as his eyes widened. "Where is she?" He asked as tears ran down his cheek. He appeared to be ten. He had blonde hair. He wore a red shirt and shorts. He was ready for bed.   
  
"You know very well where she is." Jareth said to the boy as the goblin giggled in closet and drawers.  
  
"I want my sister back." The boy pleaded.   
  
Jareth placed his left hand behind his back and motioned for Sarah to look over at the bookcase as he made a crystal. "I've brought you a gift."   
  
"What is it?" the boy asked. He didn't see Sarah sneaking behind Jareth.  
  
Sarah went over to the bookcase slowly. She started to scan the titles as she watched Jareth roll the crystal on his hands in the corner of her eye. She could tell the boy was mesmerized by it.   
  
"It's a crystal. Nothing more." He held it up to the boy. "It will show you your dreams."  
  
Sarah found the Labyrinth book and smiled. She pulled it out as she sighed. She hated to steal it from the boy, but she wanted to see her family. She placed it in her sleeve and went behind Jareth. "Got it." She whispered.  
  
"Do you want it?" Jareth asked the boy.  
  
The boy shook his head. "I want my sister back. My parents are going to kill me big time."  
  
"Jareth, just leave the girl here. We got the book." Sarah whispered. She didn't want to watch a child turn into a goblin.  
  
Jareth pointed to the window. "She's there in my castle." He pushed Sarah behind him as he turned to watch the boy go to the window. "Do you still want to look for her?"  
  
"Oh man!" The boy moaned and then he looked back at the crystal in the Goblin King's hand. "The Goblin City."  
  
They were all standing outside by a large tree. Sarah remembered it all. How she felt when she saw the Labyrinth for the first time. She knew how the boy felt. She felt sorry for him.  
  
"What is your choice then, Jake?" asked Jareth as he showed the crystal to Jake's eyes. "Your dreams or the baby?"  
  
Sarah's heart was racing.  
  
Jake sighed, "I want my sister."  
  
"What a pity." replied Jareth. He turned and smiled at Sarah. Then the clock appeared and he pointed to it. He looked back to Jake; "You have thirteen hours to get her before your baby sister becomes one of us forever." The clock, Jareth and Sarah disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sarah pulled the book out and threw it on her throne. She looked over to Jareth as he picked up the goblet. "Are both of them stuck here now since I took the book?" She was worried about Jake.  
  
"No." He replied. "Unless you destroy it." he held the goblet out to her. "You still have to drink this."  
  
Hoggle went over to the baby to try to calm her down. She was at least as year old. She was still bald. She had on a pink gown on.   
  
"Why didn't you do what I said?" Sarah asked Jareth. She peered down to the child as the dwarf rattled his jewels.  
  
"Sarah, that's what we do." He lowered the goblet. "The humans wish babies away and we take them." He took a step closer to her and said in low voice. "Don't worry about them now. You have your life with me to deal with. That's all that matters." He held it up again.  
  
Sarah sighed as she looked at the book. She could say the words and go home, but then she will leave everything behind. As she took the goblet, she thought that she could help Jake. "Do I drink all of it?" She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes. The potion smelled awful.   
  
Hoggle and Sir Didymus watched her. "Sarah must have a plan." Hoggle whispered.  
  
Jareth nodded once. "Yes."   
  
Sarah sighed again and raised it to her lips. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at anyone as she drank it slowly. She almost threw up from the taste. Quickly she drank it down and opened one eye. "That shit was nasty." She blurted out. Then she felt warm all of a sudden. She saw the goblet disappear and looked at her hands. She had a red glow around her and then it left.  
  
"Welcome to the world of immortality." Jareth smiled. He kissed her on the lips and went over to her throne. He picked up the book. "Put this away safe." He told her as he gave it to her.  
  
"Right." She said. She took a few steps toward the stairs.  
  
"Sarah." called Jareth.  
  
She turned around. "What?"  
  
"Don't plan to help the boy." He said. "And that's an order."  
  
Sarah felt her heart sink a tad. "I don't want the baby turn into a goblin." she said and stomped her foot.  
  
Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. "If Jake comes to the castle, I want you to deal with him." He said sternly. "You are the Goblin Queen after all."  
  
Hoggle set the child down and went with the others as they left the castle. "Everything had changed."   
  
"Ludo--help." Ludo said.  
  
"But we can't, brother." replied Sir Didymus. "Jareth will know the moment it happens."  
  
"Maybe Sarah will have the chance to do something."  
  
Sarah sat on the bed as she stared at the book. She wanted to go home and see what happened after she left, but she was worried about Jake. She turned her gaze to the floor as Jareth came in.  
  
"He's in the Oubliette." He said. "I want you to go down there."  
  
Sarah stood up. "I don't think I would be able to."  
  
"Sarah, take him back to the beginning." Jareth came up to her. "You know that we turn babies into goblins. It's now your job as well. You must do it. Don't make me threaten you."   
  
She let out a heavy sigh, "Alright. I'll go." She really didn't want to, but she had to do her job. She knew it wasn't going to be happy days all the time in the Labyrinth.  
  
Jake sat in the dark and cried. Then he heard a noise. "Who's there?"  
  
Sarah held up a lantern. "Me."  
  
He cocked his head at her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Sarah, the Queen of the Goblins." She replied.  
  
He walked up to her. "What do you want?" He saw the necklace. He remembered seeing it on Jareth.  
  
"I came to help you out of this hole." She held out her hand. "I've been here before. I know the way."  
  
Jake shrugged. He thought that she was pretty and had a feeling that he could trust her. He followed her out of a door. They walked passed the False Alarms.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find a ladder." She said as she threw the lantern down. She had on her old clothes. She changed into them before she wished herself here. She thought that would make him trust her more.  
  
"Can you take me to the center then?" He asked. "I don't know how much time you have left."  
  
"I can't." Sarah replied.  
  
"Why?" He yelled.  
  
Then she realized why. "You have to do it on your own in order to grow."  
  
"That's not fair." He shoved her. "I want my sister back."  
  
This made her upset. "Well, you shouldn't have wished her away then and you wouldn't be in this mess." She took a few steps back and walked away. She found the ladder and started to climb.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Jake called toward her. He followed her up the ladder. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Sarah was mad at him for shoving her. "You'll find out." She reached to the top and opened a door. She stuck her head out and they were in the Wise Man's garden. She pulled herself out and waited on him.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked as he climbed out. It was still dark. He scratched his head as he looked at her.  
  
"Just a garden." She decided to go back to the castle. She was getting tired. "You're on your own."  
  
"What?" Jake shouted as he watched her disappear. 


	14. Sarah's Battle

14. Sarah's Battle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, the story is going to end soon. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the nice reveiws. I might do another one, but I plan to go back on my novel I'm working on. I will let you know on my profile page. Thank you. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah let out a heavy sigh as she entered the throne room. She ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe the boy shoved her. She should have taken him back to the beginning, but she figured he would get lost in the garden like she did till she met the Wise Man. She saw Jareth sitting on his throne with one leg propped up on the arm. He was playing with the baby girl.   
  
Jareth turned to her and said in a loud voice, "I thought I told you to take him back to the beginning." The baby grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled hard as she could. He looked at her saw that she was giggling. "Spirited little thing."  
  
"He'll get lost in the garden." She said as she sat down. "I kept going in circles in that one for a while."  
  
"Yes, you had Hedgewart's help at that." The baby began to drool as she chewed on her fingers.  
  
Sarah watched the baby for a moment and asked, "What did you do to Toby while I was in the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Nothing." He answered. "I played with him and kept him happy while I was watching you." He made a crystal and set it on a stand. The image of Jake appeared. The boy was biting his nails as he made a turn.   
  
"Since I have the book now, Jareth." She was still watching the baby. "How do I go back to my parents' home?" That was the first time she ever said that.  
  
Jareth noticed that instantly and smiled. "Just think about it and you are there. If you say that phrase, then you are stuck there till I come and get you." He paused for a moment and watched her nod. "Take the book with you and hide it somewhere in the house, that way you can come and go as you please." He turned back to the crystal.  
  
Sarah looked at it and was puzzled. "Where is he? I never saw that part of the Labyrinth before." She saw Jake standing against a black wall.   
  
"The Oubliette again. It's nothing but a huge chamber." He placed his boot back down on the floor and stood up. He gave her the baby and gave her that look. "It's my turn."   
  
  
  
Jake wiped his hand on his shorts as he stopped and looked to see which way he could go. He was thinking about how much time he had left. He knew he wasn't making any progress and was tired. He started to walk again and turned to the left. Then he saw a crystal ball go by his foot. "What the?" he said and followed it around the next corner. It stopped in front of a pair of black boots. His eyes went up and saw Jareth glaring at him.  
  
"Well, Jake, I see you made your way back in here again." The Goblin King said as he kneeled down and picked the ball up. He stared into the boy's eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't." Jake blurted out.  
  
"How do you like my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked as he stood up. He rolled the crystal around in his hands.  
  
Jake gulped. "It's weird. It keeps changing. It isn't fair and you're cheating." He glared his eyes at him.  
  
Jareth gave him a smug look, "Cheating? I have done nothing of the sort. This isn't like your play station, Jake. You can't hit restart." He walked behind the boy. "You can quit now and go home."  
  
"Really?" He asked. "But what about my sister?"  
  
Jareth smiled, "She stays here. We haven't had a new goblin girl in a long time." He flicked his wrist and threw the crystal in the air.  
  
Jake jumped up and caught it. Then he threw it on the ground and the crystal shattered, "You bastard! I want Amanda back now!"   
  
This made Jareth mad. "You want to toy with me, boy?" He pressed his hands together and made another one. "Let's see how you like this." He threw it down the tunnel and the Cleaners appeared. Jareth turned and disappeared as Jake screamed. The boy ran off.  
  
"Got pissed, I see." Sarah replied as Jareth slumped down on his throne. She held the baby on her chest. Amanda was asleep.  
  
"I don't like being cursed at in my own Labyrinth." He said as he turned his gaze to the crystal. Jake was running wildly. You could here him pant as he ran into a door.  
  
Sarah patted Amanda on the back. "She fell asleep a few moments after you left." She looked up at the clock. Jake had six hours left.  
  
He turned his gaze toward her and smiled. She looked like a loving mother with the baby on her. "Toby never did fall asleep. He must have known something was up."  
  
"Yea, we could never have gotten him to take a nap during the holidays." Sarah said. "He would pass out an hour before his bedtime or in the tub."   
  
They said nothing else for a while as they stared into each other's eyes. Sarah was beginning to realize how Jareth must have felt dealing with her in the Labyrinth. She never imagined feeling the anticipation watching someone making his or her way in this realm. It was kind of exciting to her. She hoped Jake would make it. Sarah thought they had enough goblins already. She turned her gaze to the crystal as Jake escaped the Cleaners. He climbed up another ladder. He entered the Junkyard.  
  
Jareth lowered his head and closed his eyes. This was the first time he ever had a baby sleeping in the castle. They used to scream and cry. He would play with them to keep them happy. He really didn't like them crying. He didn't want the sounds carry out outside the castle and his realm. Those human babies cries were pretty loud in the Underground.   
  
"He's getting closer to the castle." She said as Jareth opened his eyes and turned to the crystal. "He ran into the Junk lady." It was the same one she met.  
  
"He's smarter than I thought." He leaned in closer to the crystal. "They will stop him." Jake yawned. "He's getting tired. He'll see his room and would think it's a dream." Jareth replied and glanced at Sarah. She was dozing off.   
  
Jake yawned really big and then saw his room, "My bed!" He ran and jumped on it. He pulled the covers over him and passed out.  
  
  
  
"Sarah, wake up." Jareth said. He took the baby off of her. He set Amanda down in the pit. He went back to her and shook her leg gently, "Sarah, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and raised her head. "What is it?" She looked up at the clock. Jake had an hour left.  
  
"He woke up." He replied.   
  
She turned to the crystal. Jake was banging on the door of his room. He was trying to get out. He kicked it opened and ran out. He turned toward the gate of the Goblin City. "He's coming here."  
  
Jareth ordered. "I want you to meet him now. Stall him as much as possible." He turned to the goblins. "Hide the baby."  
  
Sarah stood up slowly and sighed. She dodged the goblins as they ran a muck. She didn't have a plan. She didn't know what to say to Jake. She ran down the stairs and the castle gate opened. She went down the courtyard and through the town. As she passed some of the citizens, they bowed their heads in respect. She stopped in front of the gate as it opened. She took a deep breath to slow down her breathing.  
  
Jake jumped. He was surprised to see her there. "Where's my sister?" He demanded.  
  
"Safe at the moment." Sarah said calmly as she placed her hands behind her back. A few goblins peeked through their windows as they watched their queen.  
  
"I want her and I don't know how much time I have left." He said as he took a step forward.   
  
You have to go through Me.," replied Sarah as she shifted her weight. She decided to change subjects. "How did you get the book?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "What book?"  
  
Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "The Labyrinth one."  
  
Jake took a side step and tried to pass her. "I don't know."  
  
"Really?" She stopped him and pushed him back. "I really need to know, Jake." She stared into his eyes.  
  
"I took it from the library. I thought it would be an action one. It was a sappy one." He said. "I never took it back, because we moved out of state." He looked up at the castle. "Now get out of my way." He pushed her in the stomach and started to run.  
  
Sarah swung her leg and kicked his left shin. She watched him fall on his face. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Jake rubbed his nose and looked up at her. "Get out of my way, bitch." He stood up and then saw four goblins standing in front of him. "Amanda!" He yelled. He looked at them. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"They won't unless I tell them to." Sarah said with satisfaction in her voice. She was enjoying herself. "Why did you wish your sister away?"  
  
Jake turned to her. "Mom and Dad were always playing with her more than me. I wanted her gone so they would pay more attention to me."  
  
"Babies can't take care of themselves, Jake." Sarah said in a calm voice. "They need you to help them. Your parents do love you."  
  
Jake was tapping his foot. "Yea. Yea. I heard all that crap before. I just want her so I won't be in trouble with them."  
  
"How do you know if they would remember her?" Sarah asked. She wondered that herself.   
  
Jake shrugged, "I don't know." He looked down the ground and tried to remember what happened at the end of the book. He knew it had something to do with what was going on at the moment. Then he smiled and grinned at her, "Ha!" He pointed at her. "I know what you are trying to do to me. It won't work!" He walked up to her and said. "You have no power over me!"  
  
Sarah smiled and turned away. She headed back to the castle as Jake disappeared. The goblins moaned in disappointment.  
  
  
  
Jareth saw the whole thing from the castle. He waited for Sarah in their chambers. He sat down at the table and drummed his fingers as she came in. "Didn't bother to think about ordering the goblins to capture him."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Did you really wanted another goblin?" She headed to the bathroom.  
  
"She might have better a lot smarter than these cretins." He said as she shut the door. Jareth smiled as he thought about what happened. He didn't care which way it went. He knew Sarah was happy and that was that. He stood up and went over to the bed. He thought about what she is going to do in the morning. He knew that she was going home. She has no idea what's going to happen, he thought. He decided that he should go with her. 


	15. Returning Home

15. Returning Home  
  
Sarah stood by the bed and stared at the book sitting on the desk. She bit her lip and thought about how her home has changed. Did they take her things out of her room? Did they leave it alone? She played with her fingers as she kept staring at it. She wanted to go, but now, she had second thoughts. After meeting Jake, she thought about how it was dreaming about the Labyrinth. She never thought it would end up like the way it did. She never knew that she would make friends on the way. She didn't know that she would come back and end up being married to Jareth. Her life changed a lot through these months. In her world, she was going to graduate and go to acting school. She was going to go with her mom on a trip to France. Sarah found herself standing beside the desk. She didn't realize that she made her way there since she was so deep in thought.   
  
She looked down and saw that she wasn't even dressed. She scoffed and went to the bathroom. She wanted to wear her old clothes, so it wouldn't be a shock to her dad. She left them on the counter, but they weren't there. "Oh no." she said to herself and rolled her eyes. "Where are they?" She looked everywhere in the chamber. They were nowhere to be seen.   
  
She shrugged and decided to put her favorite outfit that Jareth made for her. It happened to be the one that matched her favorite clothes on him. She pulled on her blue pants and black boots. She grabbed a white shirt and put it on. She licked her lips as she put her necklace around her neck and brushed her hair.   
  
Then she went back to the desk and grabbed the Labyrinth book. She wanted to go down to the throne room and tell Jareth that she was ready. As she entered the room, she saw Hoggle and the others waiting for her. "Hoggle." She said. "What's wrong?"  
  
He was looking quite sad. "You're going home?"  
  
"Not for good." She answered him. "I just want see what's been going on when I left." She gave him a hug and then the others had a turn.   
  
Jareth was sitting at his throne while Sarah was hugging them. Then he stood up, "I'm going with you, Sarah."  
  
She turned to him. "For what reason?" She leaned closer to him and kissed him. "I think I can handle it."  
  
He adjusted his right glove. "I know how Aboveground is and I think it would best if I did." He saw her mouth move and he raised a hand. "This is an order, Sarah."  
  
She slowly nodded, "Alright." She smiled and held his hand.  
  
"Just see the room in the house you want to be." He replied. "It's really simple." He turned to the goblins. "I better see this place cleaned up by the time we return or all of you would be in the Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
Sarah closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. She saw her room in her mind and said. "There."  
  
"We're here, my love." Jareth whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. Her room was still in the same shape she left it in. She clutched the book tightly. She was fixing to call out for her father, but Jareth placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Hide the book first." He whispered again.  
  
She nodded and went to her closet. There was a little door in the back. She found it long time ago. She thought it was some type of safe. She set the book down and shut the door. She opened her door and looked down the hall. Nothing else has changed. She looked over to the window and saw that it was the afternoon. "I'm going downstairs." She told Jareth.   
  
"I'll follow you." He said. "Just in case something bad happens."  
  
She nodded and sighed. Sarah went down the stairs slowly. She peeked down and saw her father reading a book. She felt tightness in her throat and her mouth was dry. She stood in the living room and cleared her throat.  
  
Richard looked up and dropped his book, "Sarah?" He said. "Is that really you?" He felt his heart skip a beat and he stood up.   
  
"Yes. I'm okay, Dad." She smiled.  
  
He ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad your home, your Stepmom is out of town with Toby." He was so happy to see her. Then his expression turned as he left her go. "Where the hell have you been?" His voice rose as he talked. "You made me worry sick day after day."  
  
"I'm sorry, how long was I gone?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"How long?" He repeated. "You don't remember? You have been gone all summer, missy. Where were you? Why did you run away?"  
  
Sarah sighed and lowered her head. "I didn't run away, Dad." She told him about the book and its powers. She told him about the Labyrinth and what happened.   
  
Richard didn't believe a word of it. "Sarah, let's go to the hospital. You must have gotten hit in the head." He went over to the desk and grabbed his keys. Then he took her by the arm.  
  
Sarah pulled away, "Dad, I'm telling the truth!"   
  
The Goblin King couldn't take in anymore. He came down the stairs and said, "Put the keys down, Richard."   
  
Sarah's father jerked his head and saw Jareth. "Who are you and what did you do to her?" He picked up the phone.  
  
Sarah took it out of his hand. "His name is Jareth and he didn't nothing to me." She stared into his eyes as he heart beat into her ears. "He's my husband."  
  
Richard felt rage over come him. "What! Sarah!" He made a fist as he came up to her. "Of all the stupid things, you come up with, this takes the cake."  
  
Sarah took a few steps back and leaned against Jareth. She felt tears coming down her cheeks. "Dad, I'm sorry, but it's true. I love him, and you can't stop me."   
  
Jareth said calmly to her, "He can't take much more of this. We need to leave now."   
  
Sarah turned to him and nodded. "I guess this would have happened then." She felt her heart sank.  
  
Jareth held her in his arms. "You are never coming back to this place. You belong in the Underground now." He kissed her gently. He didn't care that her father was watching. He saw that the man found a gun in the desk.   
  
Sarah turned and looked over to her father. "Good-bye." She looked over to Jareth. "I want to go back to the Labyrinth."  
  
Richard aimed the gun. Then he dropped it as Jareth, King of the Goblins and his Queen, Sarah disappeared forever.  
  
~~~THE END~~~~ 


End file.
